Merveilles dans le ciel
by Ours en peluche
Summary: L'été, Harry est Maitre Artificier. Cette année, il réussit à s'occuper de la commune où vivaient ses parents. Mais alors que tout aurait pu être parfait, il se voit obligé de travailler avec le fils du Maire, Draco Malfoy... UA.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une autre fic !

Je n'abandonne pas Souplesse, même si je suis un peu en panne en ce moment, mais je travaille cette fic depuis pas mal de temps et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez avant de la continuer. Je commence à stresser ^^'

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Lucius Malfoy n'en pouvait plus.

Assis derrière son bureau de Maire, il regardait la montagne de feuilles de papier s'entasser sur le cuir de son tapis de table. C'est fou ce qu'un simple bout de papier peut vous mener la vie dure. Il devait répondre à des demandes de location de salles de conférence, à des demandes d'achat de terrain, à des demandes d'entretien d'ordre professionnel. Il avait même reçu une demande le suppliant de bien vouloir marier un couple dans sa mairie, dans _son_ bureau. Ils ne voulaient pas faire un strip-tease en s'accrochant au lustre du plafond, aussi ?

Il avait aussi des invitations le conviant à des cérémonies d'ouverture, à des mariages arrangés entre personnes de haut rang, à des enterrements de vieux croutons dont on fera l'éloge pendant des heures, à des expositions de peintres qui essayaient d'imiter Van Gogh et se donnaient des grands airs en se disant artistes. Foutaises.

Lucius laissa promener son regard dans la pièce. Celle-ci était d'une propreté presque dérangeante, qui mettait mal à l'aise. C'était sans contexte un avantage lors des entretiens qui s'annonçaient difficiles. Elle intimidait.

La pièce était ronde et les murs entièrement recouverts d'épais volumes politiques, allant de la simple contravention au régime totalitaire presque tyrannique d'Hitler lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, en passant par la mise en place de la première république française. Il y en avait tellement qu'il était impossible de connaître la couleur des murs, donnant l'impression à ses auditeurs d'être encerclés, comme pris au piège. Le bureau, d'apparence royale des temps anciens, était disposé au centre de la pièce, donnant ainsi une position de force à son propriétaire. Il était d'une couleur tirant sur le brun foncé, aux reflets lustrés presque auburn. Les pieds étaient entrelacés de fils d'or, princiers. Sur le bureau était posé un dessus en cuir, conférant un air moderne et pourtant sauvage au maire aux cheveux blonds tirant sur l'argent.

Ramenant son regard sur le tas de lettres et de convocations emmêlé devant lui, Lucius soupira. Il commença à trier, demandes avec demandes, invitations avec invitations. Il en lut quelques unes et y répondit avant de les mettre dans une boîte qu'il donnerait à sa secrétaire pour qu'elle aille les poster. Parmi celles-ci, un ancien maire d'une ville située à l'autre bout du pays le conviait à l'inauguration de sa nouvelle maison d'édition, qu'il avait décidé de reprendre après sa retraite. Comme s'il allait se déplacer pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Il s'empressa de répondre par la négative, de toutes façons l'ancien ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne. C'était la dure loi de la politique, bien qu'il ne fût que maire. L'apparence comptait plus que tout, et on n'invitait des gens importants que pour paraître, bien qu'on sache pertinemment que ceux-ci ne viendraient point. Cela faisait important quand on le racontait.

En continuant à fouiller, il mit la main sur une demande bien étrange. On ne la lui avait encore jamais faite, celle-là. Il regarda son calendrier. On était le 21 Juin, et la lettre datait de plus de dix jours. Elle était prioritaire, son sujet étant le feu d'artifice qui aurait lieu la veille du 14 Juillet, pour célébrer la prise de la bastille en l'an 1789. Une fête importante pour le peuple, mais ennuyeuse pour le maire car source de travail et de problèmes.

Enfin, il ferait comme d'habitude, soit exactement le même feu d'artifice que les années précédentes. Les gens, s'ils venaient tous les ans, ne remarquaient pas qu'ils voyaient le même depuis une dizaine d'années, et à la fin de celui-ci parlementaient avec excitation sur la qualité et les changements effectués par rapport à l'année précédente. Que d'idiots dans ce bas monde. Même si ça arrangeait fortement Lucius qui se contentait de retrouver le bon de commande et d'en changer la date.

Il relut attentivement la lettre.

_« Cher monsieur le maire,_

_Je prends ainsi la liberté de vous écrire pour conjurer un entretient avec vous, monsieur, dans le but d'obtenir le droit de réalisation du feu d'artifice qui aura prochainement lieu le 14 Juillet à la veille._

_En effet, je me nomme Harry Potter et suis spécialisé dans ce genre d'évènement. Le feu d'artifice de votre commune m'est toujours apparu d'une magnificence rarement atteinte par vos concurrentes, et me donne le désir d'en continuer l'ascension vers l'émerveillement._

_En espérant une réponse positive de votre part, veuillez agréer, monsieur, mes sentiments les plus dévoués._

_Harry Potter. »_

Il eut un rictus.

Se tournant vers l'interphone situé sur le coin de son bureau, il appuya sur un bouton et parla dans le micro ressemblant au cor d'un saxophone.

-Marie, veuillez fixer un rendez-vous pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui monsieur, quelles sont les coordonnées de la personne, monsieur ?

-Monsieur Potter, numéro de téléphone XX XX XX XX XX. Je veux qu'il soit dans mon bureau à trois heures.

-Bien, monsieur.

Lucius se rassit dans sa position initiale, satisfait. Relisant encore une fois la lettre, il devait bien avouer que celle-ci l'intriguait et l'amusait plus que de raison. C'était rare qu'il ait des interlocuteurs sachant manier les mots de manière si subtile, pouvant faire passer dans une phrase à première vue banale des constatations fortement intéressantes pour la personne souhaitée. Harry Potter ne disait pas qui il était vraiment, que ce soit sa profession ou son rang. En revanche, il laissait filtrer qu'il savait précisément ce qui se passait. Il était assez impatient de le rencontrer.

**OoOoO**

Harry était assis dans le bus, à la place la plus reculée, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Il n'aimait pas être au centre, là où les gens se regardaient pour passer le temps ou se comparer, se croyant discrets. Ils se jaugeaient du regard ou alors se moquaient intérieurement des autres, sans remarquer qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux. C'est pourquoi il était assis tout au fond, là où lui pouvait voir et les autres l'ignorer. Cependant, il ne regardait pas, ces gens lui étaient indifférents.

Il pensait à son rendez-vous futur avec le maire. Il avait été très surprit par le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu de la secrétaire le matin-même. Il n'y croyait plus.

Il assistait aux feux d'artifices de cette commune depuis trois ans. La première année, il avait été ébloui. La seconde, il avait été gêné par une sensation de déjà vu, bien qu'il le trouvât toujours aussi magnifique. Cette sensation ne disparaissant toujours pas les jours suivants, il avait décidé de noter les différents types de fusées dans l'ordre avec lequel elles avaient été lancées, en comblant ses quelques doutes par une vidéo amateur où on voyait la fête en entière qu'il avait trouvée sur le net. Sa fiche à la main, il était revenu l'année d'après, et avait assisté à la fête. Celle-ci lui avait donné raison. Le feu d'artifice était strictement le même tous les ans. Le pire était sans doute que la population ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Il avait donc décidé de créer le feu d'artifice de cette commune, puisque cela semblait faire chier l'administration qui ne prenait même pas le temps de changer la musique d'accompagnement.

Il avait voulu envoyer une lettre immédiatement, mais cela aurait été une erreur. Si le maire se contentait d'envoyer un même bon de commande quelques semaines avant le feu chaque année, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de le lire. Ou alors il le lirait, peut-être même lui répondrait, mais l'oublierait aussitôt le seuil de son bureau passé.

Il avait donc attendu un mois et quelque avant le quatorze et lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il était resté volontairement flou, afin de piquer la curiosité. Mais il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Même s'il s'y attendait, ça lui faisait toujours mal de se voir refuser cette création, bien qu'il trouvât à chaque fois une commune lui confiant cette tâche avec plaisir.

Mais ce matin, la secrétaire du maire l'avait appelé et lui avait donné rendez-vous à trois heures pour un entretien. Entretien pour lequel il était en route en ce moment-même.

Se sortant de ses pensées, il s'aperçut que le bus était sur le point de passer son arrêt sans s'y arrêter. Il se jeta sur le bouton rouge et observa avec appréhension le voyant « Arrêt demandé » s'allumer. Le chauffeur était un chic type, par ce qu'il s'arrêta pour le laisser descendre bien que l'arrêt fut dépassé.

Harry sentit les regards peser sur lui lorsqu'il s'avança pour descendre. Mal à l'aise, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il se sentait de plus en plus stressé. Ce feu d'artifice lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, parce que c'était là qu'il était né, parce que c'était là que ses parents étaient morts.

S'auto-appliquant des exercices de respiration, essayant de maîtriser son stress, il pénétra dans la mairie. Il regarda un instant autour de lui. C'était une belle mairie. La décoration privilégiait le vert et la transparence, donnant l'illusion que la surface était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne l'était réellement. La luminosité inspirait la confiance et mettait à l'aise. Peu à peu, il sentit son stress se dissiper.

Il s'avança vers la secrétaire assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Malfoy à trois heures.

-Bien sûr, monsieur Potter, suivez-moi. Je vais vous y emmener.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il attendit qu'elle se lève en cachant ses joues rosies. Ca lui faisait bizarre qu'on l'appelle monsieur Potter, il était encore en première année à l'université. Quand on l'appelait comme ça, il avait l'impression d'être important. Pourtant, on lui avait souvent répété qu'il était insignifiant.

Il suivit la secrétaire à travers les couloirs. Après avoir monté un escalier, ils se dirigèrent vers un court couloir qui semblait devenir plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte en bois laqué sur laquelle était inscrit « Maire » en lettre d'or.

La secrétaire frappa. Il était trois heures pile. Elle ouvrit après avoir entendu un « Entrez ! » lancé d'une voix dans laquelle ne transparaissait aucun sentiment. Harry s'avança, observant discrètement les lieux. Il sentit son anxiété revenir au galop. Une pièce froide, austère, vous donnant l'impression d'être jugé. Le contraste avec le reste de la mairie déstabilisait de façon certaine quiconque n'y était habitué.

Il remarqua que le maire le regardait avec un étrange rictus aux lèvres qui pourrait passer inaperçu si on n'y faisait pas attention, probablement moqueur par l'anxiété qui émanait du jeune homme. Le fourbe, il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet que cette pièce faisait. Pire, c'était fait exprès.

Harry masqua son anxiété du mieux qu'il put et se présenta.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en croisant mentalement les doigts pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

-Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Harry tiqua mentalement. Il avait volontairement omis dans sa lettre qu'il n'était qu'étudiant. Le maire devait s'être attendu à ce que ce soit un homme en costume cravate qui entre dans cette pièce, à la place d'un étudiant trop petit et maigre pour son âge, habillé de vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui. Il le prenait pour un gamin.

Il s'assit sur le siège désigné en essayant d'avoir l'air plus détaché qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Et bien, comme il est marqué dans la lettre, je trouve votre feu d'artif…

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous ne soyez là simplement parce que vous aimez notre feu d'artifice, je me trompe ?

Harry hésita un court instant. Autant y aller franchement.

-Non, en effet.

-Pourquoi, donc ?

-Je crois que vous savez précisément ce qui m'amène.

-Vous avez donc remarqué. Vous êtes observateur.

-Passionné, c'est différent.

-Vous m'avez menti.

-Je n'ai fait qu'omettre certaines choses.

-Cela s'appelle mentir.

-Par omission.

-Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ?

-M'auriez-vous écouté si je ne l'avais pris ?

-Je m'attendais à voir un homme.

-Je suis majeur.

-Vous ne le semblez pas.

-Ce sont les apparences.

-Mes concurrents ?

-Ne resteront pas dans l'ombre indéfiniment.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Vous pourriez l'avoir.

-Je n'en ai pas l'envie.

-C'est pourquoi je suis là.

-Etes-vous doué ?

-Passionné.

-Je vous engage.

-Vous n'av… Hein ?

Lucius éclata de rire. La tête du jeune homme valait le détour. Harry était encore plus surprit par le rire du maire, maire qui il y a un instant portait encore un visage froid et impénétrable.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se tourner en direction de la porte. Harry détailla le nouveau venu, stupéfié. Ce dernier était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et aux yeux couleur orage. Il prit la parole.

-Bonjour, père.

Il avait une belle voix. Harry regarda Lucius. A première vue, le fils était la copie conforme de son père. Mais, pour quelqu'un d'observateur, on pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, ses yeux plus métalliques et ses traits plus fins. Il était beau, on ne pouvait le nier.

-Que veux-tu, Draco ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir appelé.

-C'est mère qui m'envoie.

-Ca n'explique pas le fait que tu te sois déplacé, tu pouvais appeler.

-J'ai bien essayé, mais il semblerait que vous ayez donné l'ordre à votre secrétaire de couper votre téléphone, et de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que ta mère a de si important à me dire ?

-Oh rien d'important, si ce n'est le fait que si dans une demi-heure vous n'êtes pas à la cérémonie d'ouverture de la nouvelle bibliothèque de je ne sais plus quelle commune voisine, elle vous étripera avant de vous condamner à un mois de canapé. Dixit mère elle-même.

Lucius pâlit avant de se jeter sur ses affaires, les entassant dans les tiroirs sans faire attention aux papiers qui s'éparpillaient par terre au fur et à mesure.

Son fils le regardait faire, un rictus amusé aux lèvres, digne de son père.

-Ah, abstinence quand tu nous tiens…

-DRACO !

Lucius essayait d'enfiler une veste de costar tout en faisant ses lacets, sautillant un pied en l'air, et Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un éclat de rire retentit. D'un seul mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers Harry. Lucius, perdant l'équilibre après la victoire de sa chaussure et un combat acharné, dut se rattraper à une étagère pour ne pas finir les fesses par terre. Le rire d'Harry redoubla. Les deux Malfoy dévisagèrent le petit brun, les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier avait les joues rougies et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Draco rougit légèrement. Il était magnifique, et une certaine partie de son anatomie se fit sentir.

Quand il remarqua que les deux hommes s'étaient figés et le regardaient, Harry se força à calmer son hilarité. Son rire cristallin qui remplissait la pièce cessa, sortant Lucius de sa transe. Harry se sentit obligé de présenter ses excuses.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

-Ce n'est rien.

Lucius reprit finalement le contrôle de ses pieds et remit sa veste à l'endroit. Serrant sa cravate, il reprit la parole.

-Bon, j'y vais. Sortez devant, que je puisse fermer derrière vous.

Draco se tourna vers la porte et Harry se releva, lissant son pantalon trop grand d'un geste nerveux. C'était vraiment bizarre de passer d'un entretient strict à un capharnaüm pareil. D'un côté, il aurait dû se sentir plus à l'aise du fait d'être face à un père et un fils plutôt unis que face à un maire qui vous fait passer un entretient, mais Harry, n'ayant jamais eu de famille, se sentait de trop.

Draco et lui sortirent du bureau et Lucius ferma la porte. Harry se rappela soudain qu'ils n'avaient pas finit leur conversation.

-Quand est-ce que je commence ?

Sa question ramena Lucius, qui était en train de se demander si sa chère épouse oserait mettre ses menaces à exécution, à la réalité. La question prit son sens dans son cerveau et il reprit un visage professionnel.

-Vous n'avez pas de date précise pour commencer, mais il faut que tout soit prêt pour le douze au plus tard.

-D'accord et quel est le budget ?

Lucius n'y avait pas encore réfléchit et n'avait pas le temps de le faire. Le canapé est très inconfortable.

-Draco va vous assister, je lui donnerai les informations ce soir et il vous les transmettra. Travaillez bien.

Le maire s'éloigna et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse la fin de sa phrase prononcée, ne laissant pas le loisir aux jeunes hommes de le contester.

-Hein ? fit Draco, prit de cour.

-Euh… fit utilement Harry.

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence, chacun pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, passèrent devant le comptoir de la secrétaire toujours en silence, ignorant l'expression outrée que cette dernière essayait de cacher, et franchirent les grandes portes coulissantes pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Là seulement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Draco prit la parole en premier.

-Bon, que cela soit clair, cette collaboration ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, alors on va faire vite. Je veux pas passer mon temps à commander des fusées pour satisfaire un petit artiste en manque de toile.

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ça en venant ici. Il était au téléphone avec ses amis, allongé sur son lit, quand sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre, un air mi-exaspéré mi-coléreux sur le visage. Elle avait parlé précipitamment, comme toujours quand elle était énervée. C'était une femme pleine d'énergie, qui savait se faire respecter de ses hommes. Faut dire qu'elle avait le don de trouver les bonnes menaces, et les avaient toujours mises à l'œuvre si on ne lui obéissait pas. Ainsi, Draco s'était retrouvé accroché à un lampadaire situé au beau milieu de sa rue pendant toute une journée parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu ranger sa chambre. La mère et le fils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes après la fin du monologue de sa mère pour frapper au bureau de son père. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il avait directement ouvert la porte et était tombé sur son père en grande discussion. Il avait alors observé son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci était un garçon petit, maigre avec une tignasse ébène qui ne devait jamais avoir vu un peigne de leur vie. Il portait des vêtements miteux trop grands et avait des lunettes qui avaient dû rencontrer le sol à plusieurs reprises.

_Pauvre petit_, s'était-il moqué mentalement.

Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'est que ce collégien et son père semblaient plongés dans une discussion…qui à entendre n'avait absolument aucun sens. Son père était devenu fou ou quoi ?

Attendant qu'on le remarque, il s'était appuyé contre la porte qu'il avait refermée et avait écouté la conversation, qu'il comprenait de moins en moins, en silence. Mais si il devait reconnaître une chose, c'est que ce gamin avait du courage : il répondait à son père, le maire que même les hauts placés craignaient, avec une acuité étonnante. Quand ils arrivèrent au passage où son père accusait pratiquement son interlocuteur de l'avoir trompé sur son âge, la réponse qui vint le surpris. Le gamin était déjà un homme ? Dur, très dur à croire. Draco faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui.

Il écouta la suite de la conversation.

-Vous ne le semblez pas.

-Ce sont les apparences.

-Mes concurrents ?

-Ne resteront pas dans l'ombre indéfiniment.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Vous pourriez l'avoir.

-Je n'en ai pas l'envie.

-C'est pourquoi je suis là.

-Etes-vous doué ?

-Passionné.

-Je vous engage.

-Vous n'av…hein ?

A ce moment-là, Draco retint un rire devant la tête que tirait le gamin-qui-n'en-était-pas-un, rire qui fut bien vite remplacé par l'ahurissement en voyant son père qui, lui, n'avait pas pris la peine de se retenir. Seigneur, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père rire comme ça. Il reporta son regard sur le gamin, qui avait l'air complètement perdu, puis une nouvelle fois sur son père. Ce dernier ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer, il avait décidé de le faire à sa place.

-Hm hm.

Les deux têtes avaient brusquement convergé vers lui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'attarder sur le jeune et s'était directement adressé à son père.

Quand il lui avait fait part de la si gentille menace de sa mère, il avait failli éclater de rire devant la tête que son père, cette fois, avait tirée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de faire la remarque.

Il regardait son père se débattre quand le jeune avait éclaté de rire. Un rire clair qui allait se loger au plus profond de celui qui l'entendait, qui faisait vibrer celui qui l'écoutait. Son père et lui s'était tourné vers la source de cet éclat. En l'observant, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas été très juste. Son visage était fin, androgyne, mais restait tout de même mature et masculin. Et là, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants à moitié fermés, il était magnifique. Son regard avait glissé sur la peau du coup pâle, jusqu'à la fine clavicule que le tee-shirt trop grand laissait à découvert. Il avait rougi et s'était administré une grande claque mentale.

Quand ils étaient sortis du bureau et que son père avait proposé –non, avait ordonné était plus juste- que son fils s'occupe du feu d'artifice avec le nouvel employé, il n'avait pas du tout aimé.

La formation du feu d'artifice allait certainement occuper toutes ses journées, et lui occulterait tout son temps libre. Il allait devoir passer tout son temps à attendre que le brun fasse son boulot en s'emmerdant, parce qu'il était évident qu'il ne participerait pas vraiment. Il ne savait même pas comment faire.

Et le voilà maintenant devant les portes de la Mairie.

Le petit brun en question se tourna vers lui, furieux.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, si ça te fait chier à ce point va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Draco serra les dents. Ce crétin trop maigre osait lui dire que lui, Draco Malfoy, lui serait inutile ! Presque comme un…un…un fardeau !

-Tu plaisantes, petit comme t'es, tu sauras jamais te débrouiller tout seul, et comme je ne tiens pas à ce que ma famille soit humiliée par un pauvre petit mec en manque de grandeur, on se retrouve ici demain à quatorze heure. Compris ?

Se servir de sa taille pour avoir le dessus, c'était petit, et Draco le savait. Mais il s'en foutait, il l'avait rabaissé et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il détestait être méprisé de la sorte.

Alors, sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière pour l'artiste.

**OoOoO**

Harry claqua la porte de son petit appartement, énervé. La façon dont ce goujat prétentieux l'avait planté… Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout aimé. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Rageur, il jeta ses chaussures dans l'armoire, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quand bien même l'après-midi n'était déjà consumée, il en avait bien besoin, ne serait-ce que pour se calmer et retrouver les idées claires.

S'en était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il ne s'énervait d'ordinaire que très rarement. En fait, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment énervé sur quelqu'un, bien trop habitué de par les Dursley à obéir et se terrer dans un coin.

Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de particulier, ce Draco Malfoy l'avait traité comme tous les autres. Non, vraiment, il ne se comprenait pas. Il augmenta la température de l'eau.

Doucement, il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le cours d'eau qui coulait sur sa peau. Il sentit ses muscles se relâcher, sa peau se détendre. Ses nerfs s'apaisèrent de la même rivière. Bientôt, il se sentit libéré, son esprit clair et délié.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, il rouvrit les yeux et entreprit de se laver. Quelques minutes encore plus tard, il s'enroulait dans une serviette et partait à la recherche de vêtements propres, bien que délavés. De toute façon, il ne pourrait trouver mieux et il n'avait pas l'intention de ressortir.

S'installant à sa petite table de cuisine, il entreprit d'imaginer le feu d'artifice et d'en faire un plan.

**OoOoO**

De nouveau, Harry était dans le bus, installé à la dernière place du véhicule, là où il pouvait voir sans être vu. Et de nouveau, il se sentait nauséeux. Il observait tout ce qui était à portée de ses yeux, s'accrochant à ces images pour remplacer celle d'un jeune homme blond à la mine arrogante qui, hargneuse, s'escrimait à occulter toute pensée s'éloignant de son sujet.

Il avait l'impression de revivre le jour précédent. Il avait enfin reçu une réponse, positive qui plus est, et avait rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy pour un entretient. Il était donc stressé et avait la tête pleine de questions.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas avec le maire qu'il avait rendez-vous, mais avec son fils. Et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était mieux… C'était la première fois qu'il allait travailler en « partenariat » avec un assistant, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi insupportablement arrogant et sûr de soi comme Malfoy. Il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner, et était encore moins sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ça allait, encore une fois, donner.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il reçut brusquement un sac sur la tête.

-Pardon, je suis désolé ! fit une voix masculine.

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'impact, Harry détailla le nouveau venu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était la tête de l'inconnu qui dépassait du siège de la rangée devant lui. Châtain, les yeux rieurs couleur marron, il pouvait être qualifié de « beau ».

-…..hey, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Hein ? Oh pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en s'excusant.

-Je disais que… Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Lyov.

-Harry. Lyov n'est pas d'origine anglaise, non ?

-En effet. Je viens de Russie.

Ils continuèrent de parler sur un ton léger jusqu'à ce que Lyov s'exclame :

-Bon, Harry, je descends ici. Je travaille à un café du quartier. Tu t'arrêtes où ?

-Je m'arrête à… Oh merde !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai loupé mon arrêt ! Je devais aller à la mairie, c'est mon premier jour…

Harry descendit du bus en même temps que Lyov.

-Passe au café quand tu veux, c'est un vieux pub à la devanture rouge. Tu peux pas le louper !

**OoOoO**

Le souffle court, les poumons en feu, Harry eut un petit sourire en dégageant une mèche collée à son front. Il distinguait enfin la mairie, à quelques dizaines de mètres après le coin de la rue qu'il traversait en ce moment même. Il courait depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, sprintant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Petit et fin, il était très rapide, mais il y avait une trotte entre le café où il était descendu et le grand bâtiment qu'était l'hôtel de ville.

Mais maintenant, il en était sûr : il détestait le bus. Ou le bus le détestait, au choix.

Apercevant les portes en verre, il commença à ralentir. Malfoy était déjà là, sa chevelure étincelant sous le soleil. Harry retint un grognement. Lui, au moins, il n'avait pas dû courir à cause d'un bus qui veut pas s'arrêter où on veut.

C'est en marchant, le souffle court, qu'il arriva devant Malfoy. Sans même tourner la tête, celui-ci commença à râler.

-T'es même pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure, j'ai pas toute la jo…

Il se tut brusquement. Surpris, Harry releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée par reflexe lorsque le blond avait pris la parole. Malfoy le regardait les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le blond avait remis son masque impassible et lui criait dessus.

_Masque d'aristo péteux, oui ! _pensa Harry, amer. Il n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, c'était pas la mer à boire.

Quand le blond eut enfin finit de le critiquer, Harry demanda :

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Chez moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers l'abri bus. Harry le suivit, légèrement en retrait. En marchant, ils longeaient le bâtiment, et ils pouvaient voir leur reflet les suivre sur les vitres. Le plus petit fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air d'un chien miteux suivant son maître. Apparemment, Malfoy suivit le cheminement de ses pensées, parce qu'il lui fit un sourire méprisant. Serrant les dents, Harry eut tôt fait de le rattraper et de se mettre à sa hauteur.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à attendre à l'arrêt, car le bus arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Malfoy monta le premier et Harry le suivit. Ils s'avancèrent, Harry priant pour qu'ils ne s'assoient pas au beau milieu du véhicule. Enfin, Malfoy étant loin d'être moche, il devait aimer qu'on le regarde.

C'est là que le blond le surprit. Au lieu de monter sur le piédestal, il alla jusqu'au fond, choisissant les dernières places. Harry le suivit, complètement sur la touche.

Au bout d'un moment, Malfoy se tourna vers lui, excédé.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure avec cet air débile ! J'ai une tâche sur la figure ?

-Je…euh…

_Si je lui raconte, il va pas comprendre. Mais si je lui raconte pas, il va pas comprendre non plus, hein ? Et j'aurais l'air encore plus méprisable. Courage, mon grand ! _

Harry se mit donc un devoir de lui faire comprendre l'horrible complexe incompréhensible qui gérait la vie des transports en commun. Mais le regard étrange de Draco posé sur lui n'arrangeait pas son affaire, allant jusqu'à le faire balbutier par moment… Il avait l'étrange impression d'être prit pour un attardé mental.

-Et donc, euh…tu vois t'es pas…allé au milieu donc euh…ça veut dire que…euh…tu es…enfin…voilà.

Cinq secondes passèrent, le regard de Draco toujours fixé sur lui. Une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien, à défaut de l'apprécier, prit progressivement place sur ses joues.

Cinq autres secondes passèrent, toujours dans le même silence, et le blond toujours dans la même dans la même position. Le brun, maintenant écarlate jusqu'au coup, se tordait les poignets, les doigts et tout ce qui passait sous sa main.

Cinq autres secondes, encore une fois, passèrent, et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ses doigts étaient devenus aussi rouges que l'était son visage, et Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne serait-ce que pour cligner des yeux.

L'angoisse se faisant de plus en plus pressante, le plus jeune se décida à intervenir. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder le garçon en face de lui… et fut couper par un grand éclat de rire. Surpris dans sa tirade inexistante, il le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, la bouche toujours ouverte.

Reprenant vite ses esprits, bien que sa poitrine continuait à tressauter en de léger spasmes, Draco le regarda, moqueur.

- Ta théorie est très intéressante, vraiment. Peut-être devrais-je aller m'installer au milieu ?

Harry referma la bouche, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas aller au milieu, exposé à tous ces rapaces qu'étaient les gens en quête de scoops pour faire passer le voyage plus rapidement. Sans parler de ceux qui vous fixaient, satisfaits de voir qu'ils sont plus beau que vous, ou encore ceux qui ne vous lâche pas du regard en essayant d'imaginer toute votre petite vie. Il dût avoir l'air contrarié, parce que le regard de Draco s'adoucit.

-Je plaisantais. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas particulièrement être au milieu.

Devant le regard plus que surprit du brun, il se crut obliger de se justifier.

-Oui, je suis bien trop beau pour eux. Ils ne mérite pas l'immense privilège d'admirer ma personne.

-Prétencieux.

-Réaliste.

-Pfff.

Draco sourit, amusé. Harry boudait.

**OoOoO**

-Wooh.

C'était tout ce que pouvait dire Harry, planté devant la maison de son nouvel associé. Enfin, manoir serait plus juste, au vu de la magnificence de la bâtisse. En tout cas, manoir ou pas, il était persuadé qu'une trentaine de personnes pouvaient y habiter sans se marcher sur les pieds.

Draco le regardait, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Sa demeure faisait toujours le même effet aux nouveaux venus. Il le laissa observer quelques temps, détaillant son profil. Il était vraiment mignon. L'image d'un Harry haletant, les joues rougies comme lorsqu'il était arrivé à la mairie, s'imposa à son esprit. Se sentant soudain plus étroit, il tenta de penser à autre chose en secouant la tête.

Avisant l'heure, il se décida à entrer. Son père les attendait.

Et en effet, celui-ci les attendait, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de la salle attenante à la salle à manger. En face de lui, Narcissa buvait son thé, installée dans un fauteuil semblable au sien.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu embauché quelqu'un pour le feu d'artifice ? Tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais maintenant !

-Il faut changer la composition du feu, ça fait des années qu'on fait le même. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'en occuper.

-C'est de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre. Personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, ça ne changera pas cette année. C'est lui qui t'a mit cette idée dans la tête.

-Et il a raison.

Lucius regarda sa femme grimacer, amusé.

-Je parie que c'est un vieil homme à la retraite, marmonna-t-elle. J'espère au moins qu'il sait ce qu'il fait… et toi aussi.

Lucius détourna le regard, légèrement indécis. Pour éviter de répondre, il se mit à détailler sa femme. Une expression contrariée mais délicate sur le visage, elle regardait le liquide ambré rouler dans sa tasse. Ses cheveux blonds, moins clairs que ceux de son mari et de son fils, étaient retenus dans un chignon strict, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulées.

Le regard de l'homme blond dévia sur son visage. Doux et aristocrate, un vrai contraste. Un visage empli de grâce. Il continua à descendre, jusqu'à se poser sur ses mains. Il se retint de sourire en regardant la main qui tenait l'anse de la tasse. Ou, plus particulièrement, le petit doigt dressé en l'air, comme une fusée pointerait le ciel.

Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par la propriétaire de la-dit fusée. Qui, de fort mauvaise humeur, parla d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Il arrive quand le vieux bougre ? Et comment y s'appelle ?

Lucius la regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, avant de se ressaisir.

-Draco est allé chercher Harry, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

-Draco ? Pourquoi Draco ?

L'homme blond n'eut pas besoin de répondre à cette question. On venait de frapper à la porte de la salle à « thé », comme aimait si bien le dire sa femme. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de les inviter à entrer, la porte s'étant déjà ouverte sur son fils et…

…un jeune homme brun, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. C'était visiblement ce que pensait sa femme, qui sous son air d'étonnement poli, devait dégringoler des dizaines de marches dans son for intérieur. Heureusement qu'elle était une Malfoy, et que par conséquent elle pouvait maîtriser ses expressions, pensa Lucius, amusé.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent dans leur direction, Draco sûr de lui et le petit brun visiblement nerveux.

Lucius les salua calmement, observant sa femme du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci…boudait ? Mais que lui arrivait-il, elle ne se permettait cela, d'habitude. Reportant son attention sur son fils, il remarqua que lui aussi la regardait d'un air étrange.

-Mère ?

Celle-ci lui tourna le dos.

Mieux valait pas insister.

Harry, lui, était perdu. La mère de Draco ne semblait pas très contente. Il se demandait si il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il regarda le maire.

Celui-ci, conscient du trouble qui envahissait le jeune brun, décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Parlons affaires, vous voulez bien ?

-Oh oui je me suis acheté une petite robe la dernière fois elle est vraiment mignonne je suis sûre qu'elle vous plairait et j'ai aussi trouvé un paire d'escarpins à brillants l'ensemble donne vraiment très bien et vous Harry vous aimez les chaussures ?

-….oui….

-Je suis absolument ravie !

Les deux blonds étaient scotchés. Narcissa était à présent collée au cou du jeune artiste, comme une adolescente pré-pubère.

-Mère…avez-vous vos règles ?

**OoOoO**

-Alors, cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, merci monsieur, fit Harry dans un sourire éblouissant.

-Mffff, maugréa Draco, détournant le regard.

D'ailleurs, si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir sur sa joue droite une trace légèrement violacée, rappelant légèrement des impacts de doigts, comme si… comme si ces derniers avaient brusquement percuté sa peau.

Et donc, Draco boudait.

Après cela, Harry partit rapidement, se faisant raccompagné par la femme de ménage.

Lucius rassembla ses feuilles et fit face à son fils.

-Allez, Draco, exprime-toi t'en meurs d'envie.

-…MAIS CA VA PAS LA-HAUT ? ME COLLER DEUX SEMAINES AVEC CE GOSSE POUR FAIRE MUMUSE AVEC DES FUSEES FLUORECENTS MACHINS ! DEUX SEMAINES ! VOUS ETES TOUS DEVENUS TARES DANS CETTE MAISON ?

-Ne parle de ta mère sur son ton. Et puis…

Le sourire du maire se fit rusé.

-Je suis sûr qu'au fond…être _collé_ à lui ne te dérangerait pas, hm ?

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez...?


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin le deuxième chapitre, pardon du retard (si une certaine personne, qui se reconnaîtra j'en suis sûre, voulait bien répondre aussi)

Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Draco, j'essaierai d'un peu plus consacrer le prochain à notre petit Harry ^^

**Chapitre deux**

Assis à la petite table de son mini-salon, Harry regardait son contrat, sourire aux lèvres. C'était plus qu'il n'avait espéré.

Si tout allait bien, il allait pouvoir rattraper le loyer du mois dernier et même pouvoir payer ce mois-ci. En plus, il avait libre arbitre dans le choix des fusées pour la représentation. A cette pensée, il sourit un peu plus : il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait !

Le seul bémol, c'est que tout ce qu'il ferait, il serait obligé de le faire avec Draco. L'avait pas à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, celui-là… ! pensa-t-il en levant ses minuscules poings, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique qu'il voulait effrayante.

Peine perdue.

OoOoO

-Je croyais que c'était un vieillard ?

Lucius releva la tête. Après que les deux jeunes soient partis, il était retourné dans la salle à thé, et lisait à présent un vieux livre en sirotant un verre de whisky. Sa femme venait d'entrer.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que s'en était un.

-Mais tu n'as pas démenti non plus.

-En effet, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Je te connais, ma chérie.

Narcissa s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de son mari. Le silence plana pendant quelques minutes, agréable.

-Quand même, n'est-il pas un peu jeune ?

Lucius se rapprocha de sa compagne, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pas autant qu'il le montre. Il est étudiant, dit-il en l'embrassant. Et puis…j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Il dévia ses baisers, commençant à embrasser son cou. Narcissa ferma les yeux, les mains dans les cheveux blonds de son homme.

-Pourquoi cela ? haleta-t-elle quand son mari descendit sur ses clavicules.

Lucius traça la courbe de son épaule de sa bouche, humant le parfum délicat.

-Tu verras…

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant glisser son chemisier sur ses épaules. Narcissa se colla à lui, frémissante. Il continua lentement à la déshabiller, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa s'approche de son oreille.

-Lucius ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Hmm…

-Le canapé, tu l'as oublié ?

-Que ?

Plaçant ses mains sur son torse, Narcissa repoussa Lucius et se rhabilla en se dirigeant vers la porte, sous les yeux écarquillés de son mari. Abaissant la poignée, elle se retourna légèrement.

-Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

A genoux devant le fauteuil et à moitié débraillé, le maire regarda la porte se fermer, éberlué.

Foutu canapé.

**OoOoO**

Draco était étendu dans son lit, regardant le plafond. Il repensait à ce que son père lui avait dit. La veille, tous les deux avaient eu une conversation après le dîner. Lucius l'avait regardé sérieusement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un client. Il l'avait emmené dans son bureau et l'avait fait assoir en face de lui.

_Lucius regardait ses mains, qu'il avait jointes sur son plan de travail. Il semblait réfléchir. Sachant qu'il était mauvais de l'interrompre lorsqu'il faisait cela, Draco attendit patiemment que son père ne relève la tête. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes._

_-Ecoute, Draco. Si je t'ai fait associé dans la création du feu d'artifice, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas sans raison. Dans l'administration, le quatorze Juillet est une date d'une importance capitale. _**(1)**

_-La fête nationale, oui._

_- En effet. Mais je ne veux pas parler de la fête en elle-même, mais du pouvoir qu'en notre milieu elle représente. _

_Draco haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que son père insinuait. Le quatorze juillet était célébré en l'honneur de la prise de la Bastille, en 1789. _

_Relevant les yeux, il vit que son père le regardait, attendant une réponse._

_-Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par avouer, grimaçant. Il détestait paraître ignorant._

_-La révolution de 1789 est la plus connue, la plus…révolutionnaire. Mais il n'y en a pas eu qu'une seule, loin de là. A chaque fois s'en suivait de nouvelles règles, de nouvelles lois et, parfois, un nouveau régime. Tout ça pour dire que le pouvoir a beaucoup évolué, pour arriver à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui._

_Lucius fit une nouvelle pause, observant son fils._

_-Et… ? le pressa ce dernier._

Draco sourit, amusé et pourtant exaspéré. Son père avait toujours eu un penchant pour la mise en scène. A chaque fois qu'ils entretenaient une conversation sérieuse, lorsqu'il devait expliquer des choses importantes à son fils, il ménageait des pauses au beau milieu de son explication et observait Draco, l'air solennel.

Ce qui énervait quelque peu ce dernier, car il devait l'inciter à continuer pour enfin savoir ce que lui voulait réellement son père, ce qui démontrait qu'il ne le savait pas. Et une fois encore, il détestait ne pas savoir.

_-Et le quatorze Juillet visant, en quelque sorte, à fêter la révolution, flatte par là même le pouvoir d'aujourd'hui._

_Nouvelle pause. Draco roula des yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, son père ne lui laissa guère le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, à son plus grand plaisir, enchainant avec une question._

_-Qui exerce ce pouvoir ? _

_-Le président._

_-Faux._

_Draco cligna des yeux._

_-Le rôle du président est de préserver l'harmonie du pouvoir, de faire écrire de nouvelles lois, et de représenter son pays dans les affaires étrangères. Mais ceux qui « exercent » réellement ce pouvoir sont les représentants élus par les citoyens._

_-Mais le président n'est-il pas lui-même élu par le peuple ? _

_-Si, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Je t'ai expliqué le rôle du président, laisse-moi en faire de même avec les représentants que je vais citer._

_A ce moment-là, Lucius affichait un petit air satisfait. De toute évidence, il aimait beaucoup sa place._

Parfois, Draco se demandait pourquoi son père se tenait à une simple place de maire au lieu de gravir les échelons, lui qui semblait tant aimer le pouvoir. Après tout, même s'il était vrai que Lucius Malfoy était redouté par ses paires, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était qu'un maire.

Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, un jour.

_-Où voulez-vous en venir, père ? _

_-Et bien, j'allais te l'expliquer, le pouv…_

_-Où voulez-vous en venir vraiment ?_

_-Fovenasoivectter._

_-Et en anglais, ça donne… ?_

_Lucius hésita._

_-Il faut que tu viennes à une soirée…avec Potter._

_-Il faut que je vienne à une soirée administrative ? _

_-Effrayé ? fit Lucius, moqueur._

_-Oh non, j'étais simplement en train de penser à un gamin en loques begayant face à des dirigeants parce qu'on lui à posé une question. Ce doit être amusant, non ? Oh et puis faudra pas oublier de filmer, hein, parce que comme ça on pourra repasser en boucle le moment où le vénéré Lucius s'enfoncera une coupe de champagne dans la gorge ou peut-être alors le moment où son fils pètera un boulon._

_Le regard du maire se glaça instantanément. _

_-Ne parle pas comme ça, siffla-t-il. Tu iras avec lui._

_Draco voulut protester, mais son père lui coupa la parole avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche._

_-Et si tu as peur d'être humilié par ses frusques, arrange-toi pour y remédier. _

_Enervé, Draco ne répondit pas et quitta le bureau. Il ne claqua tout de fois pas la porte, il tenait à sa peau._

Et c'est ainsi que Draco s'était étalé -élégamment, évidemment- sur son lit trois places -quoiqu'il était sûr qu'on pouvait y coucher une quatrième personne.

Les yeux fixés au plafond, il regardait distraitement les rainures d'or serpenter pour former des figures géométriques élégantes. On pouvait voir un immense carré au dessus de son lit, comme l'entourant, suivis d'autres carrés dont la taille diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, et qui finissaient par un lustre qui avait dû coûter une petite fortune.

Il était toujours plongé dans sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte.

-Entrez !

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva et alla s'assoir calmement sur le sofa de son petit salon.

-Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour à ses vieux amis ? s'exclama un grand noir, surgissant de l'entrée pour s'affaler sur le canapé, collé à Draco. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commençait à suffoquer sous le poids de son futur ex-ami.

-Blaise, laisse-le respirer !

-Mais il a pas dit bonjour !

-Et il ne va certainement pas le faire si tu l'étouffes, répliqua Pansy, qui s'installa…sur Draco. Pousse-toi.

-Non, J'étais là avant. Toi, pousse-toi.

-Mais moi je ne l'étouffe pas.

-Mais moi non plus !

-Si, tu es trop gros.

-Et toi t'es une plume, c'est ça ?

-Euh, les mecs, pourquoi Draco est tout rouge ?

Théo, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, pointait le blond du menton. Blaise et Pansy suivirent son regard. Et tombèrent sur un Draco plus que rouge, qui malgré ses yeux quelque peu exorbités essayait de lancer un regard noir aux deux zigotos confortablement installés sur lui, et qui malgré tout ce qu'ils disaient pesaient _très_ lourd.

-Il va vous tuer, continua distraitement Théo, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en piochant un magazine du blond.

Les deux fautifs se levèrent précipitamment. Pansy le regarda et fit la moue.

-Tu pourrais te sentir un peu plus impliqué !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé de le tuer.

-Je sais puisque c'est ce crétin de Blaise. Mais ça n'empêche que tu pourrais nous aider.

-C'est moi le crétin ? s'exclama ledit Blaise. Je te rappelle qu'on était deux dessus !

-Ah tu vois, tu avoues.

Alors que Blaise était sur le point de se jeter sur la brune, Draco, qui avait repris son souffle, se racla la gorge.

-Dehors.

C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être inquiétant quand il parlait de cette manière. Pourtant, il n'avait dit qu'un seul mot, courant de surcroit. Mais plus que la signification, c'est le ton qui importe.

Les deux fautifs se regardèrent, un fin sourire sur le visage.

-Tu as dis « dehors », Draco ? Pas de problème.

-Ce sera même avec plaisir.

-Mais tu viens avec nous !

Chacun s'accroche à un bras du blond, et le traîna hors du manoir. Là, ils l'emmenèrent au café situé à 10 minutes de la bâtisse. C'était un pub à la devanture rouge où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

Ils l'avaient trouvé un peu par hasard. A cause d'une grève, les transports en commun avaient été bloqués et, n'ayant pas encore l'âge d'avoir une voiture, ils avaient dû rentrer chez le blond à pieds. Alors qu'ils passaient devant le café, Théo avaient stoppé brusquement : la devanture était rouge. Et Théo adorait le rouge. Depuis, ils se donnaient régulièrement rendez-vous ici.

En parlant de Théo…

-Mais où il est encore passé ?

Les deux autres n'eurent pas besoin de demander de qui Pansy parlait, sachant déjà qu'elle pensait au dernier membre du quatuor.

-Je parie qu'on va le retrouver dans le mini-salon, affalé dans le plus gros fauteuil avec un magazine cochon à la main.

Draco haussa un sourcil, calculateur. Ce n'était pas le genre de Théo. Blaise, en revanche…

-Tu veux parier, vraiment ?

Blaise pâlit. Etant donné qu'il était de couleur noire, le résultat était assez étonnant.

-Nan nan nan je voulais pas parier, je disais juste que Théo…enfin, voilà quoi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais parier, hein ? finit-il avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

-De rien, de rien, répliqua calmement Draco, un sourire fin sur les lèvres. Mais ça aurait pu être amusant…

Ne jamais parier avec le blond. Sinon, vous vous faites manger tout cru… Il gagne toujours.

On leur servi leur boisson. Le serveur était un jeune homme châtain, avec des yeux bruns et un air canaille. La traditionnelle veste du café, aussi rouge que ce dernier, lui allait bien et ajoutait à son charme.

-Pas mal, commenta Blaise une fois qu'il fut reparti.

-Pas mon genre, répondit Draco, adressant à peine un regard au serveur.

-Je me demande bien quel est ton genre… marmonna Pansy.

Elle avait, pendant des années –toute son enfance en fait- espéré qu'elle et le blond se marieraient, auraient deux enfants –pas un de plus, pas un de moins- et hériteraient du grand manoir du père de Draco. Des rêves de petites filles, en somme.

Elle avait brusquement reprit pieds avec la réalité lorsque, deux ans plus tôt, Draco lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux deux, tout simplement parce qu'il était gay. Elle avait eu du mal, mais la pilule était passée.

Et le fait est que malgré ses innombrables conquêtes, il n'avait jamais eu de relations au dessus du coup d'un soir. Il baisait et il jetait.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir.

Blaise calma le jeu.

-Près pour les Maldives ?

Tandis que Pansy se mettait à sautiller sur place, plus que ravie, Draco, lui, se rembrunit.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ? On part dans trois jours.

-Pas moi, je reste ici.

-Hein, mais pourquoi ?

Draco prit une gorgée de son cocktail, ménageant son petit effet.

-Je suis associé.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-Explique.

-Mon père a décidé d'innover le feu d'artifice. Il a engagé un gamin et m'a fait associé.

-Avec ton père ?

-Non, avec le gamin, corrigea Draco en roulant des yeux vers Pansy.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il soudainement décidé de changer ? fit cette dernière, pensive.

Ce fut Blaise qui répondit, à la grande surprise de Draco, qui n'en montra tout de fois rien.

-Il va y avoir une grande soirée entre les dirigeants des communes du département, dit-il simplement.

Pansy grogna, guerre plus avancée. Cela fit sourire Draco : Blaise adorait le suspense, comme son père. Et Pansy, en bonne commère, détestait ne pas savoir. Comme le blond.

Il envisagea, l'espace d'un instant, de lui expliquer, mais il préféra laisser Blaise faire son petit show. C'était double bénéfice : ça faisait plaisir à Blaise, ça faisait chier Pansy et lui, ça le faisait rire. En plus, avec un peu de chance, ça finirait par une jolie dispute entre ces deux-là.

-Et ? finit par le presser Pansy.

-Et ce sera une soirée basée sur le quatorze Juillet, soit sur le feu d'artifice. Pour faire simple, ce sera à la commune qui aura le plus beau feu d'artifice.

Le silence plana pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. Puis Pansy finit par répondre :

-C'est nul.

-Tu l'as dit…soupira Draco. _Pas de dispute, cette fois-ci…_

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ton père a fait appel à un gamin, reprit Blaise.

-C'est pas vraiment un gamin, il est étudiant. Mais il ressemble à un gamin, alors…

-Et du coup, t'en as pour combien de temps ?

-Eh bien, jusqu'à la soirée, je suppose. En tant qu'associé, je serai sûrement obligé de m'y rendre avec le gamin.

-Merde.

Au grand soulagement de Draco, la discussion s'orienta sur un autre sujet. Ils burent tranquillement leur cocktail, alternant discussions sérieuses et sujets bénins. C'était ce que le blond préférait de ses amis, le fait qu'ils puissent être à la fois si adultes et si insouciants. C'était rafraîchissant, et ça permettait de déléguer les problèmes en arrière-plan.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, Blaise proposa :

-Ca vous dit de sortir, ce soir ?

-Ouais, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas défoulés ! rigola Pansy.

-Deux jours, c'est vrai que c'est _très_ long… se moqua le métisse.

-Parce que tu trouves que le resto c'est défoulant, toi ?

-Le jour d'avant, on était allé en boîte de disco, tu te souviens ?

-Boîte de nuit, Blaise. Et justement, c'était il y a trois jours.

-Ca change pas grand-chose au fait que c'était il n'y a pas longtemps. Et on peut dire discothèque.

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas mélanger les deux termes : c'est boîte de nuit ou discothèque. Et trois jours, c'est très long, on a largement le temps de récupérer assez d'énergie pour une bonne soirée.

-C'est justement pour ça que je propose de sortir ce soir.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, alors ?

-…

-…

-Bah non.

Ils se turent, sous le regard blasé du blond. Quoique en regardant bien, on pouvait voir une infime petite lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux : il l'avait finalement eut, sa dispute. Le silence s'étira, que Draco n'avait absolument pas envie de briser. Ce fut d'ailleurs Blaise qui le fit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-Mais, Pansy… Si il s'agit d'une boîte de nuit qui passe de la disco, on peut dire que c'est une boîte de disco.

La dite Pansy lui jeta un regard noir. Blaise décida subitement de passer à autre chose.

-Bon alors, tu viens ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix empressée au blond.

-Peut-être, répondit simplement Draco.

Il commençait à partir quand un cri retenti derrière lui.

-Eh attend ! Pars pas comme ça !

Draco se retourna et tomba sur la vision d'un Blaise agitant les bras, Pansy le retenant par le col de sa chemise. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Pansy, tu sais que si tu continues à tirer sur sa chemise comme ça, tu vas finir par la lui arracher ? Je sais que tu le veux, mais un peu de retenue, que diable.

La brunette rougit brusquement.

-Mais c'est lui qui s'agite dans tous les sens ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu gigotes autant ? demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge, en se tournant Blaise.

Amusé, le blond n'attendit pas la réponse et avança dans la rue. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la réponse.

-Il a pas dit bonjour !

En rentrant chez lui, Draco se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Et comme prévu, la lumière était déjà allumée, Théo installé dans le même fauteuil que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté. Il avait, dans les mains, un magazine de mode, et on pouvait voir devant lui, un petit tas d'autres magazines traitant plus ou moins des mêmes sujets. Pas de magazines de cul.

Dommage que Blaise n'ait pas parié. Il aurait encore gagné.

Sans lever les yeux, Théo demanda ce qu'il y avait de neuf.

-Une soirée, ce soir.

-Encore.

-A entendre Pansy, ça fait une éternité.

-C'est Pansy.

-Tu viens, alors ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Il se leva, prit son manteau et sortit sans un mot.

**OoOoO**

Harry hésitait : frapper, sonner ou entrer sans frapper ?

Il était planté devant la porte de la chambre du fils du Maire, visiblement en plein dilemme.

Déjà, sonner était éliminé. C'était une chambre, pas un appartement. Quoique au vu de la superficie du reste du manoir, il en était pas si sûr… Son propre appartement –mini, mais un logement quand même- tenait dans l'entrée, il en était persuadé. Mais il de toute façon, il ne voyait pas de sonnette. Question réglée.

Ensuite…la politesse voulait qu'on annonce sa venue avant d'entrer, non ? Donc, il fallait frapper.

Il leva le bras et prit une grande inspiration, nerveux. Il était en retard, et il ne savait pas comment Draco allait réagir. Si cela se passait comme la dernière fois…Et bah si ça se passait comme la dernière fois, il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffe, foi de Potter !

Juste avant que sa main ne touche le panneau de bois, il se stoppa : Lucius lui avait bien dit d'entrer, non ?

Oh et puis zut. A trois il entre.

Un.

Deux.

Tro…

-Potter ?

Harry sursauta et referma brusquement la porte. Puis il se retourna en direction de la voix. Draco Malfoy était là, droit comme un i, et le regardait un air légèrement inquisiteur sur le visage.

-Malfoy.

-Tu t'apprêtais à rentrer sans frapper, je me trompe ?

-Non, pas du t… enfin si, si, j'ai frappé, mais tu répondais pas alors...

-Ah oui, bien sûr.

Avec un sourire en coin moqueur, Draco contourna le brun et entra dans sa chambre. Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que le blond avait assisté à sa petite scène. Peu avant que le brun n'arrive, il avait eu faim et était parti chercher à manger dans les cuisines. Quand il était revenu, Harry arrivait par le couloir opposé et ne l'avait pas vu. Avisant la mine contrariée du petit brun, il avait décidé de rester caché, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Il n'était pas déçu. Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais quand il était perdu dans ses pensées ses émotions s'affichaient sur son visage avec une clarté étonnante. Il était mignon.

A son plus grand damne, Harry rougit d'embarra. Il le suivit néanmoins dans la chambre.

Et il stoppa. Chambre, qu'il venait de dire ? Il se foutait royalement le doigt dans l'œil. Là, ce n'était pas un appartement, mais trois qui tenaient dans cette pièce. Ou plutôt dans ces pièces, car il y avait une démarcation entre la chambre à coucher et le salon.

Draco se racla la gorge, le ramenant au moment présent.

-C'est immense, souffla-t-il, détaillant les fauteuils, la table, le lustre, les tapis et tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses grands yeux inquisiteurs.

-Oui, je sais, dit Draco avec arrogance.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vantard.

Draco s'installa à sa table de salon, sans l'attendre. Harry hésita. Peu habitué à ce luxe, et surtout habitué à attendre debout sans rien dire qu'on lui permette de s'assoir –par terre, bien entendu-, il attendit derrière Draco.

Finalement, voyant que le blond ne bougeait pas, il se décida à avancer. Après tout, ils étaient associés maintenant, donc il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour qu'il n'ait pas le droit de s'installer pour travailler.

Néanmoins, il préféra s'assoir par terre, par précaution.

Draco lui adressa un œil interloqué, mais ne dit rien, préférant sans doute en finir au plus vite.

-Alors, on commence par quoi ?

-Un récapitulatif, pour commencer. Il faut définir l'ordre avec lequel on va procéder.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le petit brun était passé de la timidité à l'assurance. C'était son domaine, après tout.

-Et il faut commencer par quoi, alors ?

Dire que Harry était étonné est un euphémisme. Où était passé le Draco Malfoy arrogant et méprisant ? Pas ici, en tout cas. Celui-ci lui laissait la parole, et donc la possibilité de faire son travail par lui-même.

-Et bien, étant donné qu'il faut commander les fusées au moins deux semaines avant la représentation, il faut commencer par les choisir. Et pour les choisir, il faut faire un plan avec des schémas.

Draco fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

-Il faut dessiner des schémas… de fusées ?

-Pas des fusées, du feu d'artifice, rectifia Harry, amusé par l'ignorance du blond. Le blond en question dut s'en apercevoir, parce que sa légendaire arrogance refit surface.

-Je le savais, fit-il d'un ton mordant.

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, et Harry baissa la tête.

Toujours avec la même froideur, il demanda la suite.

-Après, il faudra aussi choisir les musiques et les mixer en harmonie avec le feu.

-Ca veut dire qu'il faut aussi choisir les fusées en fonction de la musique.

-Oui. En d'autres termes, il faut trouver les deux avant de passer commande.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils travaillaient, ils se détendaient et s'adressaient l'un à l'autre de façon plus chaleureuse.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de définir l'ordre avec lequel ils créeraient le feu d'artifice, Draco se frotta les yeux, retenant un bâillement. Harry, qui était en train de ramasser ses affaires, le dévisagea.

-Fatigué ?

-Soirée, hier.

-Ah.

-Mais ça ne te regardes pas.

-Je m'en doute.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

-A bientôt.

-Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin, grogna presque le blond.

Harry ferma la porte.

Quand il fut parti, Draco se traina immédiatement dans son lit. La soirée avait été bonne.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le café rouge, comme d'habitude. Pansy et Blaise étaient déjà là, mais nulle trace de Théo. Ils avaient attendus un quart d'heure, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Théo était en retard et, si il venait, il saurait les retrouver.

En même temps, Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'escrimaient à l'attendre à chaque fois, alors qu'au fond ils savaient très bien qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure. C'était l'évidence même. Mais bon, comme dirait Blaise, l'espoir fait vivre. La connerie aussi, soit dit en passant.

Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas pris le bus, Pansy étant venue en voiture. C'était plus pratique le soir, ça leur permettait de rentrer quand ils voulaient. Généralement, ils rentraient tous chez l'un d'eux, pour éviter de devoir déposer tout le monde. Pansy buvait moins qu'eux, c'était souvent elle qui conduisait. Sauf quand elle passait la nuit ailleurs, dans ces cas-là c'était aux autres de se débrouiller tous seuls…

Ils étaient d'abord partis manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant –c'est-à-dire une des meilleures pizzérias de la ville, on était riche où on ne l'était pas- avant d'aller en boîte. D'ailleurs, Théo les avaient rejoins au dessert, et s'était assis à côté de Blaise, l'air de rien. Ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, même pas pour demander comment il avait fait pour les retrouver, étant habitués.

La boîte de nuit était bondée, les gens dansaient partout. Il y en avait même qui se déhanchaient sur les tables. Le groupe se dénicha une table avec banquette de libre et commença le repérage.

A la fin de la soirée, ils étaient tous sur la piste ou avec un coup d'un soir. C'était le cas pour Drago, qui après s'être déhanché comme un diable sur la piste s'était vite trouvé un mec brun bandant à souhait. Ils avaient fini la soirée chez ce dernier.

Inutile de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi.

Et donc, Draco était fatigué. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, réglant toute fois son réveil pour ne pas manquer le dîner.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Désolée des erreurs plus que probables, je suis une vraie patate en histoire...

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé avec mon baratin ^^'

Ours en peluche (Vous avez vu ? Il neige !)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre trois ! Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu de retard... une à deux semaines, on va dire que c'est pas si énorme...

Bref, j'ai vu qu'on m'avait posé quelques questions, alors je vais y répondre maintenant.

**Storm Shaddow** et **La** : Effectivement, je publie une fois par mois. Du moins, j'essaye ^^'

**Nekochan Miharu** : Alors, Lyov et Draco... Je crois que tu auras un élément de réponse dans ce chapitre. Si non, j'y répondrai...mais plus tard. Pas question de dévoiler la suite XP

**Briottet** : Tu as pratiquement deviné la suite !

**Serdra** : Blaise et Pansy, surprise surprise ^^ Quoique l'effet surprise est un peu raté, m'enfin

**Yopi** : Oui, je vais bientôt updater Souplesse ! Le chapitre est en cours, et sera heureusement plus long que les précédents. J'ai enfin retrouvé des idées ^^

**Chapitre trois**

Harry entra dans le magasin d'arts. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le dernier rayon. C'est ici qu'il venait lorsqu'il devait acheter son matériel. Aujourd'hui, ce serait des fusains et des feuilles canson de format A3. Il possédait déjà un chevalet, chez lui. Rafistolé avec des planches de bois ayant certainement appartenu à une étagère qu'il avait trouvé en bas d'un immeuble, à côté d'une poubelle, mais fonctionnel et pas cher.

Il acheta rapidement ce dont il avait besoin et repartit dans la rue.

En passant, il s'arrêta au distributeur d'une banque et consulta son compte. En lisant son reçu, il grimaça. Ce mois-ci allait être dur, comme le dernier. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il aille faire les courses.

Il se dirigea vers le supermarché, à deux pas de la rue où il était précédemment arrêté.

Quand il entra dans le magasin, la climatisation le fit soupirer d'aise. On était en Juin et il faisait chaud, même en fin d'après-midi.

Son reçu bancaire toujours dans la main, il passa les rayons divers et s'arrêta en face des pâtes. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Il prit quelques paquets, paya et retourna chez lui.

Il avait prit ce studio l'été de ses dix-huit ans. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le vieille propriétaire pour lui avoir si généreusement offert sa chance. Même si il avait parfois du mal à payer son loyer dans les temps, elle lui faisait confiance, et cela, ça n'avait pas de prix aux yeux du jeune homme. Oh oui, il l'aimait sa dame aux chats.

Il déposa ses affaires en coup de vent et repartit en claquant sa porte.

Il travaillait, ce soir.

En arrivant au restaurant dans lequel il faisait le service, il prit son uniforme, s'enferma dans une des cabines vestiaires et se changea rapidement. A peine entra-t-il en cuisine qu'on le héla, lui affectant plusieurs autres tables en plus des siennes habituelles. Il y avait foule, ce soir. Et dire qu'il en avait pour quatre heures…

Quand il rentra chez lui, minuit était passé. Il ne prit pas la peine de se préparer à manger, l'odeur du restaurant encore dans le nez, et s'endormit à même le canapé.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Harry avait de nouveau rendez-vous chez Draco. Il soupira, soucieux. Le manoir le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il y aille.

Le front collé à la vitre, il luttait contre le sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnaient régulièrement. Maudit boulot qui osait venir le réveiller deux heures plus tôt ! Au moins, il avait fini en avance. Cette fois-ci, il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes et descendit au bon arrêt. S'il n'était pas fatigué, il aurait sûrement fait la danse de la victoire sur le trottoir...Mais là, direction aristos blonds.

Il frappa à l'immense porte, et la femme de ménage vint lui ouvrir. Il fut autorisé à se diriger directement dans la chambre, et une minute plus tard il frappait à la porte du blond, fier de lui : il avait réussi à la retrouver tout seul, comme un chef.

Draco lui ouvrit et l'invita à s'installer. Il avait l'air d'assez bonne humeur, pour une fois. Ils se mirent à travailler, discutant de temps en temps. Le petit brun était plutôt content, le blond ne lui envoyait plus de répliques cassantes et l'écoutait. D'ailleurs, il était toujours aussi surpris que Draco s'en réfère à lui.

Ils en étaient là quand ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte. Harry interrogea le blond du regard, lequel haussa les épaules avant de se lever élégamment pour aller ouvrir.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrant dans un grand geste d'un jeune homme noir...et grand, pensa Harry, assez impressionné.

-Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? fit Draco d'une voix sèche.

-_Bonjour_, blondinet. Ta maman ne t'as jamais dit que ça faisait parti de la politesse ? se désola le noir.

-Bonjour. Content ? Maintenant, répond !

-Bah, en fait je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on est là.

-On ?

-Pansy et Théo vont arriver, je crois qu'ils sont passés en cuisine. Mais j'avais tellement envie de te voir, tu m'as manqué !

Draco esquiva habilement l'étreinte du noir et demanda :

-Mais vous ne deviez pas être en train de vous préparer pour votre voyage ?

-On y va pas !

-Quoi ? fit le blond d'une voix blanche.

-Et non, mon chou, fit Pansy en débarquant à son tour, Théo derrière elle. On a décidé de rester avec toi.

-Pour te soutenir avec le miteux, rajouta Blaise avec fierté.

-Au fait, vous avez bien rendez-vous aujourd'hui, non ? Il arrive quand ?

Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel Draco se contenta de fixer Harry. Ce dernier le regardait, effrayant d'impassibilité.

-Il est ici, fit le brun d'une voix froide.

Il n'en revenait pas. Apparemment, Malfoy avait parlé de lui à ses amis. Apparemment, il l'avait qualifié de miteux. Apparemment, il était tellement horrible qu'il avait besoin de ses amis pour le soutenir. Un sentiment de honte, mêlé à la colère, enfla dans sa poitrine. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il refusait de montrer un sentiment, quel qu'il soit.

Et apparemment, il était tellement insignifiant que les amis si haut placés du fils du Maire de la commune ne l'avaient pas même remarqué.

Ces derniers se retournèrent en entendant sa voix. Aussitôt après l'avoir détaillé, ils eurent l'air géné. Bah oui, si ses paroles n'étaient pas suffisantes, ses "loques" parlaient pour lui. Harry se sentit bruler de honte devant leur regard.

C'est Pansy qui se reprit le plus rapidement. Elle eut un petit rire étranglé.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas, Draco ?

Ca suffit au blond pour le sortir de l'engourdissement dans lequel il semblait avoir été provisoirement plongé.

-Non.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses amis face au gamin et à ses loques. Et bientôt, ce dernier ferait ami-ami avec eux ? Jamais.

-Oubliez-le. Et toi, fit-il en se tournant vers le brun, vas nous chercher à boire.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

-Dépêche-toi. Draco lui parla sans le regarder, d'un air qui laissait penser qu'une mouche l'agaçait.

Voyant que ses amis ne disaient rien, Harry remballa ses affaires et s'en alla, pressé.

-Sale enfoiré, laissa-t-il échapper avant de claquer la porte.

Dans la pièce, Blaise et Pansy ne disaient toujours rien. Théo s'était déjà installé dans son fauteuil et se contentait de les regarder, dénué d'intérêt. Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et finit par s'assoir aussi.

-Tu as tort.

Le ton de la seule fille de la pièce était désaprobateur. Les bras croisés, Pansy fixait Draco. Celui-ci releva la tête, un sourcil haussé dans sa direction. Si ce n'était aussi sérieux, elle se serait crue dans un film.

-Il n'est pas comme tu l'as décrit. Enfin, sauf pour les vêtements, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça !

-Tais-toi, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Pansy le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien. Quand il faisait cette tête, ça ne servait à rien.

A la place, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Blaise la suivit aussitôt, suivit lui-même par Théo un peu plus tard.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Draco s'étendit sur le ventre et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Doucement, un sentiment désagréable monta en lui. Lorsque Harry l'avait dévisagé, juste avant de partir, ses yeux avaient brillés de haine et de...déception. Le sentiment remua en lui.

_Sale enfoiré_, qu'il avait dit. Il avait bien raison.

Cette fois-ci, la gêne qu'il ressentait le fit frissonner. Il détestait les remords.

**OoOoO**

Harry rentra directement chez lui, énervé. Il se prépara un thé, le bourra de sucre et se lova dans son lit, sa tasse entre les mains.

Il tenta vainement de se détendre, essayant de penser à autre chose de plus joyeux. Mais chaque fois, ses pensées se redirigeaient vers Draco. Il l'avait traité comme un malpropre, une tâche sur sa moquette de bonne facture. Non, décidément, ça ne passait pas.

Le brun décida donc de s'adonner à son activité préférée dans ces moments-là, et qui avait le don de fonctionner à chaque fois : couvrir de noms d'oiseaux la personne –ou la chose- à l'origine de son problème. Ici en l'occurrence, Draco.

Tout y passa, de « salopard » à « aristo-qui-pète-plus-haut-que-son-cul ». Au but d'un moment, lorsqu'il fut à court de noms d'oiseaux, il se calma. Il finit son thé, se fit une théière avec plus de sucre encore et retourna dans son lit.

Il colmata jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. A la fin de celle-ci, il en eu assez et décida de se rendre au restaurant en avance.

Pendant qu'il faisait son service, il ne pensa pas une fois à Malfoy, redoublant d'efficacité entre les tables. Parfois, les clients le remerciaient, satisfaits de son travail. Harry en fut agréablement étonné.

Même le chef, pour son travail et son arrivée plus tôt que prévue, le lâcha en avance. Bien qu'il n'eu pas l'idée de l'augmenter un peu, après tout Harry travaillait comme un fou pour de trop petits revenus, le fait de le laisser partir avant la fin ravit le brun.

Pourtant, quelque part, ça lui fit mal. Tous ces gens lui avaient dit « merci », son supérieur, même radin, l'avait aussi remercié à sa manière. Ils n'avaient pas fait cas de son corps maigre, de sa mine fatiguée et débraillée. Malfoy, si. Il ne voyait en lui qu'un gosse incapable de se fringuer.

Il soupira. Ce qu'on pensait de lui ne l'intéressait pas, habituellement. Il ne se comprenait pas, et ça l'énervait. En fait, aujourd'hui tout l'énervait. Et pour décompresser, il décida d'aller voir Lyov. Il n'avait pas oublié le châtain, qu'il trouvait amusant.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le pub, le restaurant étant situé dans un quartier voisin. La commune ne méritait pas son appellation : elle avait la taille d'une petite ville, avec un centre plein d'immeubles et de magasins. Elle était située à vingt minutes en bus d'une grande ville, capitale de la région. C'était une annexe, en quelque sorte.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il regardait autour de lui, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. La nuit était éclairée par les enseignes des grands magasins, enseignes pleines de couleurs. Les rues, elles, étaient illuminées par des lampadaires anciens, diffusant une lueur tamisée. Sans le savoir, il se sentait chez lui, dans cette commune où il n'avait remit les pieds depuis dix-huit ans.

Enfin, il poussa la porte et chercha le châtain du regard. Il le repéra rapidement derrière le bar, et il s'y accouda avec soulagement, perché sur un haut tabouret. Il avait craint, l'espace d'un instant, que Lyov ne travaille pas ce soir-là. Et puis, bien qu'il ait été relâché plus tôt que prévu, il était assez tard.

-Harry ! s'exclama Lyov avec un grand sourire, quand il l'eut remarqué.

Il s'approcha du brun. Il avait l'air surprit de le revoir.

-Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais venir, n'est-ce pas ?

-A vrai dire...c'est vrai. En fait, je ne te voyais pas dans un pub, et encore moins à cette heure-là, petit brun. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu.

Harry lui sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? continua-t-il.

-Euh...

Harry cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien prendre, quelque chose de pas trop cher. Il n'avait presque jamais mit les pieds dans un pub, alors il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on y servait.

Lyov le remarqua et sourit.

-Sans alcool ?

Le petit brun acquiesça du chef.

-Ok, laisse-moi choisir pour toi.

Bientôt, Harry se retrouva avec une boisson verte sur le comptoir. Ca avait l'air...bizarre.

-Sirop citron vert - kiwi, expliqua le châtain. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Sous le regard de Lyov, Harry trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide. Ses yeux se plissèrent de contentement. C'était un mélange de sucre et d'acidité. C'était délicieux. Lyov lui sourit en retour, ravi.

Sa conversation était rafraîchissante. Lyov essayait de revenir vers lui dès qu'il finissait de servir les clients, et faisait la grimace dès que de nouvelles têtes apparaissaient, se dirigeant obligatoirement vers le bar. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Harry. La soirée se finit agréablement, et le brun resta jusqu'à la fermeture. Avant de partir, le châtain lui fit promettre de repasser, ce que le brun fit avec plaisir.

Puis il rentra chez lui, le coeur léger.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, il se leva l'humeur mitigée. D'un côté, il se sentait calme et avait envie de passer l'éponge, et d'un autre, il avait littéralement envie d'arracher les yeux du blond et de les fourrer dans son cul d'aristo.

Et dire qu'il devait y retourner le jour même…enfin, inutile de penser à s'échapper, il n'avait pas le choix.

Sa matinée se passa de manière habituelle, sans anicroche quelle qu'elle soit. L'heure du rendez-vous approchant, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Qui sait ce que Malfoy allait encore inventer pour l'énerver, ou pire encore, pour l'humilier ? Quoiqu'en y repensant, il se fichait pas mal d'être humilié, du moment qu'il continuait à préparer le feu d'artifice.

Il prit donc à nouveau le bus, et se retrouva vite devant le manoir. Du moins, avait-il l'impression qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes depuis qu'il avait fermé la porte de son studio.

A sa grande surprise, Draco l'attendait devant le portail, bras croisés. Quand il le vit arriver, il le salua d'un simple signe de tête. Harry fit de même.

A vrai dire, il était plutôt soulagé : ils n'allaient visiblement pas travailler au manoir. Comme ça, ils ne croiseraient personne susceptible de « foutre la merde ». Parce que Harry s'était fait la promesse que la prochaine fois, il ne resterait pas en retrait à l'écouter parler de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un objet particulièrement abject du décor.

Il commença à se détendre, marchant avec le blond vers l'arrêt de bus, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise :

-Au fait, on va chez toi.

-Quoiiii ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco prit un air innocent, souriant légèrement. Harry était en ce moment drôle à voir. Le brun, après avoir marmonné un moment, se renfrogna.

-Chuis sûr que t'as tout prévu depuis le début…

Draco l'ignora, son sourire s'agrandissant imperceptiblement.

-Dis-moi, où habites-tu ?

-Quelque part où tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Et bien, c'est ce que nous verrons, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, Harry avait raison : Draco n'avait pas décidé d'aller voir ou le petit brun habitait comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Il voulait palier à une partir du problème que posait la future soirée administrative.

Le silence plana quelques minutes, tous deux attendant le bus, avant que Draco ne décide de le briser. Il fit alors quelque chose d'incroyable :

-Excuse-moi.

Harry le dévisagea, surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'avoir traité comme un chien. Je suis désolé.

Harry lui sourit.

-Merci.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de le dévisager, surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir fait la différence entre un chien et ton associé.

Draco commença à répliquer d'une voix indignée quand il s'aperçut que le brun se moquait de lui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs du mal à retenir son sourire. Le blond entra dans son jeu et fit mine d'être outré, alors qu'en réalité il était soulagé de voir que le petit brun ne lui en voulait pas. Ou du moins, qu'il acceptait de passer l'éponge. En revanche, il ne se demanda surtout pas pourquoi il s'en souciait autant...

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux énergumènes se détendant.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un immeuble assez vieux. Harry le conduit dans un ascenseur et enclencha le dernier étage. Contrairement à ce que pensait Draco, il ne se dirigea pas vers une des portes du couloir, mais vers une issue à moitié dissimulée dans l'obscurité. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur des escaliers.

Enfin, Harry ouvrit une porte et le laissa entrer.

Le studio était aménagé directement sous le toit, épousant sa forme. Il régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse, malgré les signes de pauvreté visibles. Un canapé assez âgé, pas d'objet superflus et rien sur les murs, mais on sentait la présence humaine dans le paquet de feuilles renversé dans un coin, la tasse sur la petite table basse, le paquet de sachets de thé ouvert et tout un ensemble de choses du même genre.

Draco laissa échapper un sourire en voyant le petit brun. Il semblait nerveux, comme attendant sa réaction, ou peut-être son jugement. Il n'osait même pas le regarder... Trop mignon.

-Bon s'y met ? dit-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Très confortable, on s'enfonçait dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ?

Harry le rejoignit sur le sofa.

Aujourd'hui, ils choisissaient le thème. Après peut-être, se connecteraient-ils à Internet pour quelques recherches, histoire de savoir quel genre de fusées vendaient les professionnels. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire, mais ça pouvait aider.

Le brun fut catégorique dès le départ : la guerre, et pas autre chose. Draco se promit de lui demander pourquoi, un jour.

Ils commencèrent donc à choisir ce qu'il faudrait faire pour faire ressortir ce thème, sans plomber l'ambiance.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco releva la tête.

-J'ai envie de café.

-Tu veux…du café ? hésita le brun, surprit. Il faisait chaud, ce jour-là.

-Oui. Tu dois bien avoir ça, non ?

-Oui, oui.

Harry se leva et partit préparer du café dans son coin cuisine. Une chance qu'il lui en restait. De ce fait, il tournait le dos au blond.

Celui-ci en profita pour s'éclipser dans la chambre. Cette dernière était très petite, ne contenant qu'un lit une place et une vieille armoire. Il l'ouvrit, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne grince pas. Il s'adonna alors à son activité favorite : la mode.

Cependant, il déchanta rapidement et une moue dégouttée se forma sur son visage : des loques, le petit n'avait que des loques. Draco frémit de dégoût. Il continua à fouiller, jusqu'à ce que-miracle !- il trouve un tee-shirt vert en bon état, et un jean bleu foncé pas trop usé. Une tenue correcte, mais plus pour une soirée entre amis que pour une soirée administrative. Il soupira, découragé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Il sursauta, et se maudit aussitôt après. Un Malfoy ne sursautait pas.

-Je regardais si tu avais des vêtements dignes de ce nom.

Et voilà, dès qu'il ne maîtrisait pas quelque chose, il était blessant. Pour la énième fois, il se maudit. Il avait bien vu la lueur blessée dans les yeux émeraude.

-Tout le monde n'est pas un fils à papa, cracha le brun. Alors soit tu me dis ce que tu fous vraiment dans mon armoire, soit tu peux aller te torcher le cul dehors.

Draco le regarda avec de grands yeux. Où était passé le petit brun tout timide ?

-Et bien et bien, on se dévergonde à ce que je vois, tenta-t-il sur un ton léger.

-Malfoy.

Aie, raté... Mais après tout, il était peut-être temps de le mettre au courant... Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Je regardais si tu avais un uniforme décent pour la soirée administrative.

-La soirée...administrative ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Bah, une petite compétition de rien de tout, tu sais, la routine quoi... Bon, on va boire le café !

Harry le retient par le bras, visiblement énervé.

-Tu es en train de me dire que le feu d'artifice est en fait une compétition entre...attends je parie que c'est entre toutes les communes de cette partie du département, j'ai raison ?

-Euh...c'est ça...

-Et il y aura une soirée entre vautours à laquelle je suis_ obligé_ de participer, moi, la loque humaine ? Parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'appelles, non ?

Croyez le ou non, mais un petit brun tout mignon tout timide peut-être très effrayant quand il est en colère. Et très sexy, aussi... Draco secoua la tête.

-Calme-toi petit brun, tu vas faire fuir la moquette.

-Je n'ai _pas_ de moquette.

-Oui ben on va faire comme si, marmonna le blond en se dirigeant, pour de bon cette fois-ci, dans le salon.

Haineux, Harry servit le café avec des gestes brusques et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

-Au fait...tu n'as pas Internet ? se rendit compte le blond.

Harry répondit, toujours énervé.

-Non.

-Il n'y a pas de cybercafé dans le quartier ?

-Si.

-Allons-y, alors.

-Non.

-Arrête-ça. Pourquoi non ?

-Ca coûte trop cher.

Draco secoua la tête.

-On y va.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il attrapa le petit brun par la taille, le soulevant à moitié, et claqua la porte.

-Mais attend, je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui paye.

-Oui, d'accord mais...Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ? Je jure de ne pas m'enfuir, finit-il, mi-figue mi-raison.

-Oh.

Le blond le regarda un instant, puis sourit.

-T'es vraiment petit...t'es sûr que t'es un mec ?

-Tu veux vérifier, peut-être ?

Dire que Draco était surpris était un euphémisme, tout comme dire de Harry qu'il était rouge en était un aussi.

-Ca pourrait se faire...

Harry rougit encore plus.

-Alors, c'est par où, le cyber ? fit Draco, l'air de rien.

Le brun bafouilla un truc incompréhensible et passa devant. De son côté, ça arrangeait Draco que le plus petit accélère. Il avait l'espace d'un instant, envisagé de le prendre au mot – mais juste pour vérifier, hein...

Effectivement, le café était tout près. Ils achetèrent une heure – enfin Draco, et commencèrent les recherches.

Harry trouva bien vite des idées pour la composition, constituant déjà mentalement le plan. Le seul bémol était que c'était mortellement silencieux, le brun refusant d'ouvrir la bouche pour émettre plus de quelques monosyllabes. Draco avait l'impression de se trouver sur un tas de chardons ardents.

Après avoir noté les références et imprimé les photos, ils sortirent du café. Ils décidèrent rapidement de se retrouver à la bibliothèque le lendemain, pour plus de sécurité selon Harry.

Draco récupéra ses affaires chez Harry et repartit, l'atmosphère toujours pesante.

**OoOoO**

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux dans la pénombre. Le bruit incessant d'une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans sa tête. Cette même sonnerie, retentissant de plus en plus fort, le poussa à émerger des draps. D'abord la tête, les cheveux en bataille, puis une main, suivit bientôt d'un bras. Celui-ci tâtonna le sol, et s'abattit enfin sur la source de son mal de tête naissant : un réveil. Le silence revint et il soupira.

Il finit par se décider à se lever, sortit une jambe fine... et la rentra aussitôt sous la couette, frissonant. Peut-être un peu plus tard, dans quelques minutes...

Il finit par se rendormir, se cachant à nouveau sous les draps.

**OoOoO**

Draco Malfoy exécrait. Il attendait le nain depuis dix minutes déjà. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne supportait pas d'attendre.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras dans une attitude nonchalante. Enfin, en apparence, parce qu'au fond de lui il était tout sauf nonchalant.

Il décida, dans sa grande miséricorde, d'être patient et de lui accorder cinq minutes supplémentaires. Après quoi, il se verrait obligé d'aller le chercher, par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. On ne plante pas un Malfoy, et il était temps que le brun le comprenne.

Bon, cinq minutes, c'était viser un peu trop haut : il ne tient pas deux. Il marcha vers le studio du petit brun à grand pas, bien que toujours avec élégance. Ayant une petite trotte entre la bibliothèque et l'appartement, il prit le bus. Il n'eut pas à attendre, les horaires correspondant étrangement à son passage. Enfin, il était Draco Malfoy, alors la question ne se posait même pas.

Il prit l'ascenseur, monta le dernier escalier quatre à quatre et arriva enfin devant la porte du studio qui l'intéressait. Il frappa et attendit que le petit brun vienne lui ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, il détailla le panneau de bois. Il était un peu délabré, et Draco fut surpris en voyant la serrure. N'importe qui pourrait la crocheter en quelques secondes.

Personne ne venant lui ouvrir, il colla son oreille à la porte. N'entendant aucun bruit, il fronça les sourcils et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

_Inconscient_, pesta Draco.

Il jeta un bref regard à la pièce principale et, ne constatant rien d'anormal, ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre.

Son regard fut immédiatement par une grosse boule de draps blanche. Elle brillait légèrement dans la pénombre. Il alluma la lumière et s'approcha de la chose. Précautionneusement, il tata, enfonçant ses doigts. Il y avait quelque chose de dure en dessous... Il appuya plus fort et la boule tressauta dans un marmonnement étouffé.

Draco éclata de rire et tira un grand coup sur la couette, dévoilant un petit brun roulé en boule. Celui-ci grogna et se tourna sur le ventre. Draco cessa de rire en voyant sa tenue. Merde, c'était pas permis d'être aussi... d'être aussi ça. Le tee-shirt cachait à peine la naissance de ses cuisses.

Ravalant sa salive, il lui secoua l'épaule.

-Harry.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna Draco.

Harry s'assit brusquement.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Euh, à peu près deux heures et dem...

-Merde !

Il se leva comme une fusée, fonça vers la porte et se pris les pieds dans les draps. Retombant lourdement sur le sol, il se releva à toute vitesse et se précipita dans son salon.

Derrière lui, Draco était rouge et fixait le sol où Harry était tombé, les yeux dilatés. Le brun avait un tee-shirt vraiment court...et ne portait pas de caleçon...

Soufflant, il rejoignit Harry et le regarda s'activer, fouinant dans ses affaires dans tous les sens. Merde, le tee-shirt se soulevait presque à chaque mouvement...

Harry, quant à lui, ne se préoccupait nullement de sa tenue, occultant même le fait que Draco se trouvait chez lui. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir perdu son boulot. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il retrouve son portable. Tss, c'est toujours quand on cherche qu'on ne trouve pas.

Il se tourna vers sa cuisine, et tomba sur un grand blond. Ah oui... Il était là... Le grand blond en question était adossé au mur et lui tendait un pantalon. Il baissa le regard sur lui...et arracha pratiquement le jean des mains de Draco, qu'il enfila à toute vitesse en rougissant.

-Euh...oublie ce que tu as vu, hein.

Draco hocha la tête, amusé malgré lui. C'est qu'il était drôlement trognon.

Harry finit par trouver l'objet de ses recherches, trônant fièrement à côté de la gazinière. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au massacre derrière lui. On aurait dit qu'un éléphant était passé dans le coin. Affligeant.

Il avait trois appels manqués, et le dernier avait laissé un message. Viré.

Il soupira en se massant les tempes. Il était dans la merde, et bien enfoncé. Il fallait qu'il retrouve du boulot le plus vite possible. D'un raclement de gorge, son invité se rappela à lui.

-Pourquoi tout ca ? fit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Harry soupira.

-Je suis viré.

-Pas que sache, non.

-Pas le feu d'artifice, mon boulot du matin. Je suis postier.

-Tu cumules ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Café ? Il fronca les sourcils. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-Ton rendez-vous à la poste n'est pas le seul que tu as loupé.

-Désolé. Mais c'est toi qui m'as énervé, aussi.

-Ah c'est ma faute maintenant ?

-Tout à fait.

-Ta mauvaise foi est plus grosse que toi...

-...via le spécialiste en chef.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

-Absolument pas. Tu es parfait.

-Tu apprends vite, c'est bien.

Il regarda Harry s'activer derrière sa cafetière.

-Tu sais que nous sommes l'après-midi ? C'est plus vraiment l'heure du café.

-Hey oh, je commence ma journée, moi.

-Fallait te lever plus tôt. Tu m'as fait attendre et je déteste ca.

-C'est de ta faute, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'as énervé. D'ailleurs, ne crois pas que c'est oublié. Ta soirée, et bien tu vas y aller tout seul. De toute façon, ça ne fera aucune différence, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu l'as fait toi-même.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit.

-Ne nous prends pas pour des cons. Tu viendras, point.

-Et toi, ne me prends pas pour un chien.

-On en a déjà parlé, dit Draco entre ses dents.

-Et pourtant, tu recommences !

Harry lui renvoya son regard noir.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Avec un dernier regard noir, il s'enferma dans sa mini salle d'eau.

Quand le verrou s'enclencha, Draco soupira. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne devrait pas le trouver mignon quand il s'énervait. Il ne devrait pas non plus le trouver sexy avec ses frusques sur le dos, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non mais c'est vrai, les loques c'est moche, anti-sexe au possible. Et bah là, c'était tout le contraire, elles lui donnaient envie de les arracher pour aller voir ce qui se cache en dessous...

Quoiqu'il le savait, ce qui se cachait en dessous. Une chute de rein vertigineuse, une paire de fesses et une peau dorée à croquer et... se rendant compte du cours de ses pensées, Draco se fustigea. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de se débarrasser de cette chose bizarre qu'il ressentait.

Lui enlever ses frusques.

**XxX**

**A bientôt**

**Ours en Peluche**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir :)

Alors, déjà, je voulais m'excuser d'une erreur impardonnable... Bonne année 2011 ! Et oui, je sais, c'était il y a quatre mois...C'est_ briottet_ qui me l'a fait remarquer. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ?^^'

Bon bah voilà. Bonne lecture ! Et ne soyez pas trop méchants, hein...?

**Chapitre quatre**

Tout en se frottant les cheveux, Harry dressait mentalement la liste de tous les petits boulots susceptibles de l'employer. Jusqu'ici, pas de problème. Seulement, il fallait que ce soit un boulot matinal, et ça c'était déjà plus difficile à trouver.

Il finit de s'habiller, prenant tout son temps. Puis il se brossa les dents pour la deuxième fois. C'était inutile, il le savait. Il voulait juste faire poireauter un peu son invité, histoire de le faire perdre son air aristocratique qu'il détestait tant. Et puis, c'était trois plus drôle de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Le faire tourner en bourrique...quelle bonne idée. Harry était angoissé, fatigué et il avait besoin d'une bonne distraction pour se changer les idées. Quoi de mieux que de faire chier son associé ?

Il se brossa les dents une troisième fois.

**OoOoO**

Dans la petite cuisine, Draco dressait une toute autre liste : quels magasins auraient le privilège de l'accueillir en premier ? Mmm...difficile, très difficile... Surtout si le mannequin ne se bougeait pas les fesses. Ca faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il était enfermé dans cette salle de bain. Le brun était petit et mince. Il ne devrait, par conséquent, n'avoir besoin que de quelques minutes pour être propre.

Il commença à faire les cents pas, les sourcils se fronçant peu à peu, suivant le cours de ses pensées. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Vingt minutes.

Il se fichait de lui. C'était clair. Draco était même prêt à parier qu'il l'observait derrière la porte par le trou de la serrure. Il devait bien se moquer de lui, c'était tout à fait son genre. D'ailleurs, il se moquait de lui depuis le début : il arrivait toujours en retard, lui posait des lapins et l'humiliait même devant ses amis ! Mais s'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil. Il ne tournerait pas bourrique, fois de Malfoy.

Non, c'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui allait le rendre âne.

Fier de sa bonne résolution, il s'adossa au mini bar et attendit.

**OoOoO**

Après s'être déshabillé et réhabillé quatre fois, lavé les dents cinq fois et après avoir lavé la douche six fois, Harry ne se trouva plus de prétexte pour retarder encore le moment de sa sortie au grand jour. Alors il souffla, ramena une dernière fois ses cheveux humides derrière ses oreilles et tourna la poignée. Il entrouvrit la porte et glissa discrètement son nez, puis ses yeux, dans la petite ouverture.

Bien sûr, il avait conscience que sa position devait être totalement ridicule, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Quoique sa première chaussette avait été un de ses plus beaux cadeaux de Noël...qu'il avait encore, bien rangée dans un coin de son armoire. Enfin, passons, espionner Malfoy était bien plus divertissant.

D'ailleurs, il fut déçu. Draco était calmement adossé dans son coin cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux gris fixant son front avec amusement. Un moment de flottement passa, pendant lequel Harry se dit que le blond était sacrement attirant dans cette position, avant que l'information ne lui arrive au cerveau : ces yeux gris le _fixaient_.

Et s'ils le fixaient, ça voulait dire que Draco Malfoy se foutait de lui. Il rougit, et se tortilla pour se dépêtrer de la porte.

Le blond, lui, était fier de lui. Il n'avait pas défoncé la porte, n'était pas en train d'essayer de l'assomer avec une poële (d'ailleurs, Harry avait-il une poële ?) mais était debout et le regardait patiemment. Il laissa le brun se trémousser d'inconfort encore un peu, savourant sa petite victoire.

Il resta silencieux encore quelques dizaines de secondes, regardant le brun. Il avait toujours les cheveux humides, voire mouillés, et parfois son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre une goutte d'eau sur les courbes du visage du plus petit.

Alors que Harry ouvrait enfin la bouche, sûrement pour manifester son embarras, il le coupa :

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Oh ? fit Harry, toute gêne subitement envolée.

-Eh oui, répondit Draco en haussant légèrement les épaules. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire, ajouta-t-il d'un faux air enjoué. En fait, son sourire avait l'air plus sadique qu'autre chose.

Le petit brun se braqua immédiatement, suspicieux.

-C'est quoi ta surprise ?

-Tu verras quand on n'y sera.

Le blond se redressa, son sourire au coin toujours là.

-D'ailleurs, il est temps de partir.

-Non, veux pas.

-Hein ? stoppa Malfoy.

-Veux pas, répéta Harry, buté.

-Mais si, tu veux.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va me plaire ? Et d'abord, pourquoi une surprise, hein ? Tu te moques de moi, je le sais !

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, jura solennellement Draco. _Du moins, pas directement_, finit-il intérieurement.

Il finit d'enfiler sa veste, et s'approcha tout près d'Harry.

-Et je suis sûr que ce sera toujours plus amusant que de se terrer dans une salle de bain, murmura-t-il perfidement.

Harry rougit, et partit enfiler ses chaussures de mauvaise grâce. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé son manteau, ils sortirent dans la rue.

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes en silence, Draco sifflotant presque joyeusement et Harry évitant son regard. En fait, il cherchait activement ce que son blond de partenaire allait lui faire subir. Surement quelque chose de perfide. Il se renfrogna encore plus, avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne en tête.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une partie de la ville où il y avait beaucoup de petites boutiques, que ce soit de charcuterie, de produits locaux ou de patisseries. Parfait pour ses recherches.

Lentement, il ralentit, vérifiant que Draco ne s'aperçoive de rien. De toute façon, ce dernier semblait bien trop occupé à siffler pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva bien derrière le blond, il bivurqua dans une ruelle adjacente. Il connaissait bien ce quartier.

Draco, lui, sifflait toujours. Au début, il n'avait commencé que pour en rajouter un peu pour son associé. Il voyait bien que ça l'agaçait, alors qu'il cherchait ce que le blond pouvait bien lui avoir préparé. Puis au fur et à mesure, il avait remarqué que ce truc, aussi stupide soit-il, l'apaisait. Il était alors parti dans ses pensées, ne sifflant plus que par réflexe.

Il avait d'abord pensé à ce qu'il allait faire durant l'après-midi, quels magasins et tout le tralala, puis il était parti un peu plus loin, sur la soirée administrative par exemple.

Il s'était résigné : il serait obligé d'y aller avec Harry. Mais il espérait toujours trouver quelque chose, un truc, pour l'écourter...considérablement. Du genre se présenter et se faire la malle. Avec un peu de chance, une heure suffirait et il pourrait passer le reste de la soirée avec ses amis.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de se présenter...Harry ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça, il y avait déjà pensé. Il lui faudrait quelque chose d'élégant. Pas un smoking, il était trop frêle, ça ne lui irait pas du tout.

Non, il faudrait plutôt... Il se retourna vers son associé, afin d'imaginer la tenue qui lui irait le mieux grandeur nature. Peut-être, pour le haut, une veste sobre, assez sombre pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Oui, et il faudrait qu'elle soit assez courte. Ou alors longue, peut-être ? Mince. Il releva alors les yeux...pour tomber sur le vide.

Draco regarda autour de lui, surpris. Rien, pas de brun à lunettes. Malgré cela, l'information mit du temps à parvenir jusqu'au cerveau : _Harry l'avait lâché. Et il sifflotait tout seul, comme un con, dans la rue. _

Draco retourna sur ses pas, bien décidé à retrouver le trouillard. Parce que c'était évident, il s'était enfuit parce qu'il avait eu peur. C'était ce que pensait, à raison ou pas, l'aristocrate.

Tout en faisant chemin inverse, le blond cherchait un moyen de lui faire payer sa lâcheté. Quelque chose qui horrifierait Harry et qui le ferait rire... Peu à peu, une idée germa dans sa tête, le faisant sourire intérieurement. Il se mit à imaginer les détails, avant de finalement accélérer l'allure. C'est pas tout ça, mais il fallait aller chercher le petit brun avant de se réjouir...

Il chercha pendant dix minutes, parcourant tous les chemins par lesquels Harry aurait pu s'échapper sans qu'il ne le voit, avant de finalement l'apercevoir en train de quitter une boutique de...charcuterie.

Bizarre.

Harry avait l'air dépité.

Draco accéléra encore l'allure, courant presque pour le rattraper. Presque, parce que courir derrière quelqu'un dans la rue n'était pas quelque chose approprié à son rang. C'était, encore une fois, ce que pensait le blond. Mine de rien, le brun était assez rapide, parce qu'il ne le rattrapa qu'une fois qu'Harry fut entré dans une charcuterie.

Il observa brièvement les lieux, notant la saleté qui s'étalait ici et là, avant d'entrer et de saisir l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, dans une position de self-défense. Draco faillit pouffer devant le ridicule de la situation. Lui, se battre ? Il n'effraierait pas même un moustique.

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? aboya une voix rude.

Ils se retournèrent. Un homme d'une quarentaine d'années, trapu et sale, les dévisageait. Une odeur de pas lavé se dégageait de lui, et ils durent se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer.

Se reprenant rapidement, Harry lui tendit la main et se présenta en essayant de sourire. L'homme le regarda de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? répéta-t-il.

Harry laissa retomber sa main, embarrassé.

-Je suis étudiant et je cherche un travail pour financer mes études. Je sais que vous travaillez seul et je me dem...

-Dégagez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! J'ai pas besoin de vous !

-Vraiment ? Donc, si je reviens...disons par exemple samedi matin, je ne trouverais pas une queue de dix mètres derrière la porte du magasin ? fit Harry, dans une impulsion soudaine. Pas forcément très bonne, l'impulsion, quand on voyait l'état des lieux...

L'homme renâcla et se retourna pour crâcher dans l'évier. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Il sentait le regard de Draco sur sa nuque, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

-P'tête...grommela l'homme.

Le blond regardait la scène, estomaqué. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

**OoOoO**

-Non mais tu...enfin, je...je... Tsssssss !

Draco leva la tête et lui fit un sourire innocent, qui ne fit qu'exacerber sa rancœur. Harry le fusilla des yeux et accéléra le pas.

Derrière lui, le blond éclata de rire. Harry vit rouge. Il se retourna brusquement :

-COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER !

Draco hossa simplement les épaules.

-EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS SEULEMENT COMPTE !

-De quoi, que tu es à présent mon esclave ? Oui, je le sais ! fit Draco, hilare.

-Et tu, tu... C'est...Tssssss !

Il recommença à avancer, courant presque.

-Et arrête de RIRE !

Quand Draco disait esclave, il exagérait. La vérité, c'était que lorsque le charcutier pestilentiel s'était apprêté à accepter d'embaucher Harry, il avait bondi. Littéralement. Non, mais en même temps il fallait le comprendre : il n'allait pas laisser une pauvre petite victime innocente entre les mains d'un tel rustre puant et louche à cent mètres ! En plus, il était sûrement pervers !

Vous comprenez qu'avec toutes ces cartes en main, Draco ne pouvait pas passer son tour. Et donc, il avait bondi.

Le résultat était là : Harry James Potter, grand gagnant du gros lot, était donc officiellement (enfin, pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder) l'employé personnel de Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils du Maire.

Et le deuxième résultat était là aussi : Harry lui criait dessus, emmettant des sifflements qui pourraient être très intéressants dans une autre situation (et Draco se morigéna de penser à ça alors que le brun lui criait dessus).

-Tu pourrais m'être plus reconnaissant, j'ai quand même sauvé ta vertu.

-Sauvé ma... ? Mais ça ne regarde que moi, ça ! Et il se trouve que ce boulot, j'en ai besoin ! Tu peux comprendre, ça ?

-Qui a dit que je ne te paierai pas ?

Pour le coup, Harry marqua une pause.

-Tu vas me payer... ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Bien sûr.

-Et avec quel argent ? demanda-t-il encore, presque moqueur.

-Le mien.

Devant la mine septique du brun, Draco s'agaça.

-Si je te dis que tu es mon employé, tu es mon employé, point. Avec tout ce qui va avec. Ne te plains pas, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me suivre.

-Et si j'ai pas le temps pour ça, hein ? Je fais comment ?

-Si tu parles du feu d'artifice, je ne vois pas le problème. Je te rappelle qu'on travaille ensemble.

-Très bien. Je serai donc ton employé le matin, et l'après-midi on fera le feu d'artifice.

-Tu as oublié le soir.

-Non, le soir, je travaille.

-Oui, avec moi.

Harry soupira.

-Non, pas avec toi. Je travaille au restaurant.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Attends...tu as combien de travails ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Si, précisément, fit Draco d'une voix froide. Ca commençait à l'agacer.

Voyant que Harry faisait mine de repartir, il le retint par le bras.

-Combien ?

-Tss, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire. Il y a une boulangerie là-bas, j'aimerais bien y aller.

-Pourquoi ? fit Draco, méfiant.

-Pour trouver du boulot, répondit le brun comme si il parlait à un petit enfant. Je ne veux pas du tien.

-Hors de question. Tu es déjà engagé.

Le tenant toujours par le bras, il le traîna hors du quartier. Harry se dégagea en soufflant.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Draco passe outre et l'emmêne là où il le voulait avant cette histoire, il fut surpris de se faire entraîner dans le premier café venu. Le blond entra précipitamment et alla s'assoir à une table du fond. Voyant que Harry hésitait à faire de même, il agrippa son pull et le força à s'assoir sur la banquette en face de lui.

-Maintenant, on parle, fit-il, déterminé.

Un ange passa, pendant lequel Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Draco soupira.

-Bien. Je veux savoir combien tu as de boulots et pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec ta famille. Et accessoirement, pourquoi elle ne t'aide pas financièrement.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas.

-Répond.

Harry plissa les yeux devant le ton employé et se pencha lentement au-dessus de la table.

-Non, asséna-t-il, défiant le blond du regard.

Ils se fixèrent du regard, tendus, avant que Draco ne s'adosse au siège et ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Très bien, dit-il. Tu ne veux pas parler, c'est donc moi qui vais le faire. Voici ce que je pense : tu t'es enfuit de chez toi. Tu n'oses pas retourner voir tes parents, donc tu enchaînes les petits boulots et t'habilles comme un clochard.

Voyant que Harry ne disait rien, il enchaîna lentement.

-Quelle fierté mal placée...tu ne supportais pas l'autorité, c'est ça ? J'imagine que tu n'as plus donné de signes de vie, et qu'ils doivent mourir d'inquiétude...

Draco ne cherchait même pas le sens de ce qu'il disait, cherchant simplement à le faire réagir. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête, s'aidant d'un film qu'il avait un jour vu avec ses amis.

-Mais s'ils venaient à mourir, tu n'irais même pas à l'enterrement. Après tout, tu es tellement au-dessus de tout ça. Mais regarde-toi, tu es maigre, tu habites sous un toit miteux...tu n'es rien.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? murmura Harry.

-Rien. Mais c'est évident. Après tout, tous les adolescents sont comme ça : ils se croivent supérieurs, disent que leurs parents sont des cons et fuguent, persuadés qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Mais quand ils atteignent les trente ans, ils font moins les fiers. Ils retournent chez leurs parents, la queue entre les jambes parce qu'ils ont raté leur vie. Puis arrive l'enterrem...

-Tais-toi.

-Tu leur paieras la tombe, j'espère ?

-Arrête !

Draco releva les yeux. Harry avait la tête baissée, semblant se battre contre lui-même. Draco eut un sourire sarcastique. Ainsi, il avait raison. Et Harry n'était, finalement, qu'un adolescent arrogant.

-Alors ? se moqua-t-il.

-Alors ils sont morts...mes parents.

L'horreur de la situation traversa le blond de part en part.

-J'avais un an. Un stupide accident de voiture, rigola doucement le brun, mélancolique. Et tu as raison, tu sais : je ne leur ai pas dit au revoir. Je ne leur ai même pas dit bonjour...

Draco voulu l'interrompre et s'excuser, mais Harry continua.

-J'ai grandi dans un placard. Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, je suis rentré au collège. Puis à dix-huit ans, j'ai été mis à la porte. Fin de l'histoire.

Le silence flotta, avant qu'Harry ne lève les yeux vers le blond.

-Satisfait ? fit-il d'un ton sec.

Draco prit une inspiration.

-Non. Combien as-tu de boulots ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis capitula.

-Trois, répondit-il simplement. Postier le matin, feu d'artifice la journée et restaurant le soir. Enfin, je suppose que je suis maintenant ton employé à la place de postier.

-Pourquoi autant ? Où va l'argent, puisque de toute évidence tu n'en as pas ?

-J'ai...une dette, dirons-nous.

Devant le regard insistant de Draco, il expliqua.

-On m'a placé chez mon oncle après l'accident de mes parents. Il m'en a toujours voulu pour ça, bien que je n'y sois pour rien. Il disait que je leur avais gâché leur vie de famille. Il me fait payer une dette tous les mois, soit-disant parce que je leur avais coûté cher. C'est là que passe ce...ce putain d'argent, termina-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus amère sur les derniers mots.

Le silence régna, pendant lequel Draco se sentit étrangement bizarre. D'ailleurs, quand il y pensait, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et à chaque fois lorsque le petit brun était là. Il se sentait...vivant. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, surpris par ses propres pensées. Bizarre, c'était vraiment bizarre...

Harry, lui, était à mille lieues de là. Ce qu'il avait avoué (à sa plus grande surprise, il fallait le dire) l'avait replongé dans le passé. Des flashs lui revenaient par moments, comme le placard, une des colères de son oncle, les courses poursuites avec son cousin... Pas très agréable, tout ça. Forçant ses pensées à se diriger vers un autre chemin, il pensa soudainement à quelque chose.

-En quoi ça consiste exactement, être ton employé ?

-Et bien...tu devras me masser les pieds, m'éponger le visage, me dire que je suis beau, me dire que je suis fort, m'apporter à manger, me regarder avec admir... Eh où tu vas ?

Le blond couru après le plus petit, qui lui claqua presque la porte au nez.

-Tu me vexes, là !

**OoOoO**

-LACHE-MOUAAHH !

Un poing surgit brusquement, manquant de peu son visage. Il resserra son étreinte.

-VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

-Voyons petit lion, c'est pour ton bien...

-LA FERME ! VEUX PAAAAAAAAAS !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un pied qui fila, telle une flèche, vers son nez. Draco tourna la tête et éclata de rire, se demandant comment le petit brun gesticulant dans ses bras arrivait à se contorsionner assez pour réussir à donner des coups de pieds aussi haut.

Et tandis qu'Harry criait, il ouvrit la porte en verre et entra dans la petite boutique, cause de l'hystérie d'un certain petit brun.

Harry palit en voyant les horribles choses brillantes, qui claquaient dans tous les sens, et les affreux rouleaux pleins de piques. Il y avait aussi les donneurs de torticolis, et les briseurs de tympans. Sans compter les démoraliseurs...Oh non non non non non.

Draco étouffa un rire en suivant progressivement son regard. S'il avait oublié une chose aujourd'hui, c'était sans conteste sa caméra. Sa vengeance était parfaite. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas oublié son but premier : faire chier Harry. Et pour cela, rien de mieux...

...que le coiffeur.

Se fichant des regards interloqués qui volaient sur eux, il déposa tant bien que mal son fardeau sur le comptoir, le clouant de ses bras et de son torse, et s'adressa à l'hotesse.

-Vous êtes libre ?

La coiffeuse balbutia ce qui ressemblait à une réponse positive, et s'éloigna vers un fauteuil en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Draco retint un sourire en constatant que c'était le plus reculé du magasin.

Il eut toute la peine du monde à faire assoir Harry, qui le regarda avec un air furieux.

-C'est ça, ta surprise ? siffla-t-il.

-Non, répondit Draco dans un sourire. C'est ma vengeance.

Il évita habilement un énième coup de poing et se tourna vers la coiffeuse.

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Euh...si on redégradait le derrière, déjà ce serait pas mal, fit-elle en rougissant. Combien voulez-vous couper ?

-On ne touche pas à la longueur, répondit catégoriquement le blond. D'accord pour le derrière, et il faudrait retoucher le devant. Il ne ressemble à rien.

-Une petite frange, peut-être. Ca renforcerait encore son côté mignon garçon.

-Un peu sur le côté, la frange. Il a un joli front, ce serait dommage de le cacher. Il faut juste dissimuler la cicatrice.

-Il a une cicatrice ? Oh, le petit chou..., s'extasia la coiffeuse, totalement sous le charme. Duquel, c'était la question.

-Le petit chou il est à côté de vous, je vous le rappelle, grogna Harry.

-Allez, on va shampouiner ! l'ignora la jeune femme.

C'est alors que le cauchemar commença.

Pour commencer, la coiffeuse, qui s'appelait Madelaine, l'entraîna sur le torticoliseur. Ce qui est, vous l'aurez compris, la chaise à shampoing. (Sérieusement, qui n'a jamais eu de torticolis après un passage chez le coiffeur ?)

Elle essaya donc de le noyer, puis l'emmena à nouveau sur le fauteuil initial. C'est là qu'entrèrent en jeu les horribles choses brillantes qui claquent dans tous les sens. Les ciseaux, en gros.

Harry blémit encore plus, si c'était possible, tandis que Draco se mordait la lèvre et lui maintenait les poignets. On ne sait jamais... Ce fut un moment inoubliable, pour le blond comme pour la coiffeuse. Peut-être aussi pour le brun, mais surement pas dans le même sens. Les clients aussi, d'ailleurs. Bah oui, rater sa coupe à cause de cris tels que "elle m'a coupé l'oreille ! Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a coupé l'oreille !" ou encore "Je suis chauuuuuuve..." n'est pas vraiment l'idéal.

Harry reprenait enfin son souffle (Madeleine et Draco aussi, mais ça il est pas censé le savoir), que le briseur de tympans, accompagné de son fidèle ami le rouleau plein de piques, prenait déjà du service. Il fallut à Draco toute sa patience pour lui faire comprendre que non, la brosse n'allait pas lui épingler le crâne, et que oui, le sèche-cheveux était obligatoire s'il ne voulait pas tout recommencer.

Heureusement, il put souffler un peu avant l'épreuve ultime. Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, je parle du démoralisateur. Ou le miroir, si vous préférez.

Soufflant un coup, il ouvrit un oeil. Et soupira, soulagé. Ce n'était pas _si_ pire que ça. Il n'était pas plus moche qu'avant. Se tournant rapidement, il manqua la lueur de désir dans les yeux du blond. Celui-ci, après un bon matage en règles, sentit son portable vibrer et s'éloigna pour répondre., laissant Harry à la caisse.

Profitant que Draco ait le dos tourné, Harry se pencha vers la coiffeuse avec un air conspirateur.

-Rajoutez deux autres coupes avec mèches.

Madeleine jeta un regard au blond et rougit.

-Non...Je peux pas faire ça... Elle secoua la tête.

Harry lui sourit, patient.

-Il aime les filles qui ont du cran, lui confia-t-il. Pas les petites filles toutes tremblantes...

Madeleine rougit à nouveau mais se pencha, intéressée.

-Et il aime qu'elles le défient, continua le brun. Ca lui faisait bizarre de parler de Draco comme ça. Il était mal à l'aise, sentant quelque chose se tordre en lui comme il continuait.

-Et mettez votre numéro sur le ticket, finit-il dans un clin d'oeil qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire dans d'autres circonstances.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, avant de taper sur son clavier et d'attraper un stylo. Durant toute l'opération, elle ne lâcha pas le blond du regard.

Intérieurement, Harry hésitait entre danser de joie ou partir en courant. Il y avait aussi l'option de déchirer le ticket, mais vu qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il la mit de côté. Il décida finalement qu'il avait bien joué sur ce coup-là, et partit récupérer son manteau.

Il en profita pour tendre celui de Draco, l'air de rien, quand celui-ci revient.

-Je t'attends dehors, chantonna-t-il.

Il n'attendit que cinq minutes, avant que Draco ne claque la porte de la boutique.

-Enfoiré, siffla-t-il.

Harry lui fit grand sourire.

-Où on va ?

OoOoO

La journée se passa de la même manière, chacun essayant d'énerver l'autre avec des petits jeux puérils.

C'est exténués qu'ils s'affalèrent enfin sur le vieux canapé de Harry. Draco laissa son regard se promener dans le studio, et tomba sur le dizaine de sacs qu'ils avaient achetés. Il avait bataillé toute la journée avec Harry, ne serait-ce que pour enfiler un tee-shirt. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû recourir à la manière forte : le changer lui-même, en lui maintenant les mains.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se sentit durcir. Ca avait été très dur pour son self contrôle. Et même-là, assis sur son canapé, ses mains n'avaient qu'une seule envie : le déshabiller, et par pour lui passer une chemise.

Tsss, penser à autre chose. Rappeler le camarade qui l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée, par exemple. Il décroisa les jambes, qu'il avait discrètement croisées pour cacher sa bosse, et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour attraper son portable...qui n'y était pas. Il plongea sa main dans son autre poche, et inquiétude s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était également vide.

C'est un léger bruit qui lui fit tourner la tête.

-Hey, c'est mon portable !

-Hum...Moui ?

-Rend-le moi, exigea-t-il.

-J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ça marchais...murmura le brun, l'ignorant. Oh, je crois que j'ai trouvé les photos !

-Lâche !

-C'est qui la fille ?

-Personne, donne-le moi !

-Ooooh...

Excédé, Draco plaqua Harry sur le canapé, essayant d'arracher le mobile des mains du brun. Peine perdue, Harry continuait de faire défiler les photos, s'extasiant faussement sur ce qu'il voyait. Draco tentait veinement d'atteindre son bras, essayant d'ignorer le petit brun qui se tortillait sous lui. Pas bon pour son self-contrôle, ça...

Le jeu continua un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouva _la_ photo.

Il rougit.

Draco fondit.

Il s'empara violemment de ses lèvres, obligeant Harry à ouvrir la bouche. Et tandis que sa langue partait à la découverte de sa partenaire, il oublia tout.

Harry avait chaud. Très chaud. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'accrocha au blond, et le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus quémandeur. C'était trop bon. Il gémit longuement. Il sentit une main se faufiler sur lui, jusqu'à atteindre la cuisse. Il donna un coup de rein, se collant au bassin de Draco.

Soudain, la chaleur s'en alla. A la place, Draco le fixait, une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le regarda s'écarter précipitamment, abasourdi.

Puis il tilta.

Draco l'avait _embrassé_. Avec la _langue_. Et il avait _aimé_. Merde.

Draco regardait Harry, presque choqué. Il n'avait jamais ressentit...ça. Cette espèce de béatitude qui semblait le plonger dans le brouillard. Harry semblait avoir la même expression, mais bientôt une lueur de peur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Draco ressentit le besoin immédiat de s'expliquer.

-Je ne voulais pas, mais...

-Faut qu'on aille voir Ron.

Surpris, Draco se tut. Voyant que Harry se levait sans plus s'expliquer, il réagit.

-Qui est Ron ?

-Il m'aide pour le feu d'artifice. C'est bientôt fini.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit.

**OoOoO**

Voilà, désolée pour l'attente. C'est toujours quand on donne une date qu'on est en retard...Trouvez pas ?

Je détaillerai plus la scène chez le charcutier, et toutes les petites choses pas forcément expliquées, dans le prochain chapitre. Une grande discussion s'impose !

_Ours en peluche_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merveilles dans le ciel **

Euh...bonjour ? Hé hé, c'est moi me revoilààààà ! Oh la la j'ai honte... Pourquoi ? Et bien, peut-être parce que la dernière fois que j'ai posté, c'était pour vous souhaiter la bonne année 2011 ? D'ailleurs : bonne année 2012 ! ^^'

Hum, voilà, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un chapitre à part entière. Ce n'est que la première partie. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela :

+ cela va bientôt faire un an que je n'ai pas posté, donc je voulais faire une petite "avant-première", histoire de dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic. C'est ma première, après tout. Elle et moi avons forgé des liens !

+ je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de moi et de ce que j'ai écris. C'est pourquoi je voulais votre avis avant de finir le chapitre et de continuer les autres.

Alors, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**/!\** oh, et sondage très très trèèèèèèèès important ! J'ai besoin d'une ou deux musiques pour le feu d'artifice !

Thème : guerre.

Genre : si possible sans paroles.

Je compte sur vous, je suis coincée autrement !

Chapitre 5 - Part 1

-Euh...Harry ? Tu peux me dire où on va, maintenant ?

-Quelque part.

-Putain, j'aurais pas deviné... Tu sais qu'on est en fin de journée ?

Pas de réponse.

Draco laissa passer cinq minutes, puis réattaqua.

-Et maintenant, tu veux bien me le dire ?

-...

-Oh allez, s'il te plait !

-...

-...s'il te plaît mon p'tit bout... ?

Devant lui, Harry prit soudainement la même teinte qu'une tomate bien mûre. Co-co-coment pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça après...après la séance de touchage de lèvres mutuel qu'ils avaient, dans un malencontreux accident qu'ils avaient même pas voulu, expérimentalement échangée ?

Tandis qu'il continuait à argumenter avec lui-même sur « on s'est pas embrassé on est juste tombé sur le canapé », il ne remarqua pas le trottoir en face de lui. Si bien qu'au lieu de le passer à la manière ordinaire, il le passa tête la première.

S'époussetant, Harry se mit en position assise. Il s'était égratigné les mains, mais rien de bien grave. Ceci fait, il consentit à lever la tête...pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une grande main fine.

-Un peu d'aide ? demanda Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry rougit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire tout le temps ? Et puis sa main était trop près !

Dans un mouvement brusque, il essaya de s'écarter, mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il lui saisit la main à la volée et l'attira contre son torse.

-Là, c'est pas mieux comme ça ? Hm ?

Ses joues allaient brûler, c'était obligé. Et son coeur allait exploser, c'était obligé aussi.

-Allez, remets-toi, rigola doucement Draco, commençant à faire des cercles dans le dos du brun toujours maintenu contre son torse.

C'en fut trop, hélas.

Harry se dégagea des bras du blond, et se mit à bégayer, plus rouge que jamais :

-Tu-tu-tu...T'ES TROP PRES ! finit-il par crier avant de s'échapper en courant.

Resté seul, Draco éclata de rire.

C'était trop facile.

Depuis le baiser échangé, le petit brun évitait tout contact avec lui et rougissait chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Si au départ ça avait été amusant de voir les sourcils du plus petit sourciller dans le vide, il avait rapidement changé d'avis.

Il voulait encore l'embrasser, et il ne laisserait pas Harry y échapper. Et puis, c'était vraiment amusant de l'embêter.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le fait était qu'Harry n'était nulle part en vue.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il avait prise. C'est bizarre, il avait comme l'impression que ça arrivait souvent, en ce moment.

**OoOoO**

Draco s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait déjà créé deux animations, ainsi que deux décors, à partir de ceux qu'il avait vus dans quelque uns de ses films préférés. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas aussi complets, cela prenait bien trop de temps. Mais le concept était absolument génial : à partir de seulement quelques boutons, il pouvait créer un univers, retoucher les silhouettes des acteurs (et les changements s'adaptaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils jouaient !), créer des effets spéciaux et même modifier les discours, et donc les voix, des journalistes et des stars qu'ils interrogeaient. Tout simplement génial.

Après que Draco ait retrouvé Potter deux rues plus loin, ce dernier avait consenti à lui dire où ils allaient et ils avaient fini par arriver ici. Ils avaient été accueillis par Ron, un des meilleurs amis de Harry, où ce dernier venait pour visualiser le feu d'artifice. Il décidait ainsi de l'ordre des lancements de fusées, créant ainsi la composition de la représentation. **(1)**

Si Draco avait d'abord été étonné que le Potty ait des amis, adultes de surcroît, il s'était vite repris en voyant la complicité entre le petit brun et le grand roux.

Et puis, il s'était passé une chose bizarre, parce que Draco avait eu mal quelque part. Il ne savait pas vraiment où, mais il s'était tout à coup senti tout serré. Mais cela avait été éphémère et il avait laissé tomber quand Ron s'était finalement détaché d'Harry pour le saluer à son tour.

C'était lui qui lui avait montré toutes les merveilles qu'il était présentement en train de manipuler comme un gosse qui déchire le papier d'emballage de ses cadeaux de Noël. Mais il n'avait rien laissé voir du tout, hein, rien du tout. Il s'était comporté avec classe et dignité. Et si les deux autres s'étaient moqués, ce n'était certainement pas de lui.

Bien droit sur sa chaise, il ajouta un arbre dans sa jungle.

**OoOoO**

Harry était assis à côté de Ron, concentré sur l'écran. Ron et lui venaient de trouver quelques musiques susceptibles de se synchroniser avec le thème.

C'était ici qu'il venait chaque été depuis qu'il s'occupait des feux d'artifice.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand ils étaient petits, alors qu'Harry était parti faire les courses pour sa tante. Il avait décidé de faire un détour avant de rentrer, histoire de bien se dégourdir les jambes avant de revoir son placard, et était tombé sur Ron et les jumeaux. Ils s'étaient ainsi revus toutes les semaines au même endroit et de fil en aiguille étaient devenus très proches. Même si Harry se prenait une correction à chaque fois qu'il était en retard.

Ils avaient été au même lycée ensemble.

A l'époque, le père de Ron tenait déjà sa petite entreprise d'audiovisuel et Ron s'était familiarisé très jeune avec le métier. Si bien que son père lui avait laissé ce studio à sa majorité et était parti en installer un deuxième dans la « grande ville » qui jouxtait la « petite ville ».

Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que Ron s'en sortait très bien.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de prendre une pause. Harry se redressa et s'étira les bras et le dos.

-Un café, Malfoy ? demanda Ron en tendant un mug au blond. En effet, il avait rapidement découvert son addiction à la caféine. Mais quoi de plus normal quand on était soi-même scotché au liquide brun toute la journée ?

-'Ry, il y a du chocolat dans le placard. Et avant que tu ne demandes, oui j'ai fait le plein et oui tu peux te goinfrer autant que tu veux !

Harry poussa un cri de joie et se précipita sur le placard.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le rouquin. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en réponse.

-Toi et moi c'est le café, lui c'est le chocolat. Chacun son truc.

Harry revint rapidement, les bras encombrés. Il déposa sur le tout sur la table.

Amusé, Ron regarda les yeux de Draco sortir presque de leur orbite. Il avait eu la même réaction la première fois.

-Tu vas manger tout ça ?

Harry leva un regard empli d'incompréhension.

-D'accord, en fait je ne veux même pas savoir. Mais quand même, comment tu fais pour être aussi maigre quand tu te tapes cinq...non, sept tablettes de chocolat ?

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il était bien de trop occupé pour ça : le chocolat, c'est sacré.

Ron pouffa.

-Je suis jaloux aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux ! s'insurgea Draco. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, il est trop maigre.

-Mais sacrément bien foutu, pas vrai ? rétorqua Ron avec un clin d'oeil.

-Absolument, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne doit pas prendre un peu de p- hey !

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! couina Harry, plus rouge que...bah rouge, tenant toujours l'arme de ses méfaits dans la main.

Grognant, Draco se saisit le plus rapidement possible d'un mouchoir et s'essuya le visage. Un Malfoy se devait d'être impeccable en toute circonstance. Et avoir du chocolat sur la figure ne rentrait pas dans les critères.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ron qui faisait de même. Le petit brun ne les avait pas loupés.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se mit presque à pleurer en réalisant qu'il venait de gâcher une demi-tablette de sa précieuse denrée.

Une fois le café et une partie du chocolat avalés (Harry ayant finalement décidé de garder deux tablettes pour la nuit), ils se remirent au travail.

Cette fois, Ron partit avec Draco pour lui montrer d'autres options tandis qu'Harry continuait à travailler sur la musique. Il ne restait plus grand chose à faire de toute façon.

C'est pourquoi au bout d'une demi-heure, le brun ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à son cauchemar d'associé et à son meilleur ami (accessoirement seulement ce dernier, c'était plus pour se donner bonne conscience).

Sa technique était parfaite : il tournait la tête à un angle de quarante-huit degrés, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites, et ses mains continuaient à taper son récapitulatif toutes seules. Vraiment, un observateur extérieur s'y serait mépris.

Ou pas. Ron était tout à fait conscient du regard de Harry sur Draco. Souriant légèrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention du brun, quoiqu'au vu de son regard il en faudrait beaucoup pour en arriver là, il se promit d'en parler au principal concerné, à savoir Harry.

Une heure plus tard 

-Bon alors où on en est ? demanda Ron à Harry.

-J'ai fini, venez voir. Il faut que vous me disiez ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.

Il s'éloigna et tourna l'écran de manière à ce que tous trois puissent voir. Il mit l'animation en route.

Celle-ci ne durait qu'environ cinq minutes contrairement au feu d'artifice qui, lui, durerait environ vingt-cinq minutes. C'était un concentré de coups d'envois, en fait.

Ils regardèrent attentivement et la repassèrent une deuxième fois. A la grande consternation de Ron qui ne comprenait plus grand chose, Harry et Draco trouvèrent le moyen de se disputer pour les plus petits détails – genre l'un soutenait que le petit bout de fusée là-bas devait partir à droite tandis que l'autre répétait qu'il devait partir à gauche, ce qui était totalement ridicule vu que le petit bout de fusée en question serait invisible dans la nuit et que, de toute façon, ces trucs-là n'étaient pas prévisibles.

C'était en fait plus une mini guéguerre qu'autre chose.

Ils finirent néanmoins par se mettre d'accord pour changer une sorte de fusées de place et ce fut Ron qui modifia pour gagner du temps. Il était déjà assez tard. Même très tard, vu que la fin de journée arrivait lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'aller voir le rouquin.

Tandis qu'il gravait la représentation, Ron profita du fait que Draco fût au petit coin pour parler à son meilleur ami qui lui cachait des choses.

-Il est beau, hein ?

Harry sursauta, rougit et commença immédiatement à réfuter en bafouillant. Puis se figea.

Ron soupira, amusé.

-T'as le béguin, toi ! Et n'essaie même pas de nier, tu n'as pas arrêté de le fixer.

-J'ai pas le béguin, réfuta Harry avec courage. Et puis je n'étais pas en train de le fixer, et d'ailleurs comment tu le sais ?

-Mais parce que tu viens de le dire, idiot. Et aussi parce que j'ai jeté un oeil à ton récapitulatif. Pas très facile à lire, tout ça...

Harry rougit encore plus, et se maudit pour cela. Il avait bien remarqué, après sa petite séance de matage (qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait fait même sous la torture), que son texte ne voulait rien dire du tout.

-Allez, dis à tonton ce qu'il se passe, fit Ron avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Membrassé, marmonna Harry.

-Pardon, j'ai pas compris ?

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Ah. C'était bien ?

-Avec la langue.

Ron haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est _ça_ qui te met dans un état pareil ? Le fait qu'il est fourré sa langue dans ta bouche ? rit-il. Il oubliait tout le temps qu'Harry était totalement innocent en la matière.

-Mais ça va pas de dire ça comme ça ! cria Harry d'une voix aigue.

-Oh, arrête ton char. T'as pas répondu : c'était bien ?

-Non pas d-d-du tout.

Harry évitait son regard. Ce qui voulait dire : oui, mais je ne le dirai jamais et c'est pas tes affaires et – oh, il est beau le lustre !

-Il m'a engagé aussi, parce qu'à cause de lui j'ai été viré et en plus je n'avais plus de lait, changea-t-il de sujet.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Il réunit les informations tant bien que mal, éliminant ce qui était inutile – à savoir le lait.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il t'a fait virer du resto – ou de la poste, peu importe – pour t'engager après ? Mais pour faire quoi ?

-C'est tout à fait ça ! Draco Malfoy est un être vil et cruel qui ne pense qu'à martyriser les gens pour qu'ils lui fassent des massages de pieds ! En plus il est narcissique et il adore se curer le n-

-Hum. C'est de moi que tu parles, petit menteur ?

Ron pouffa. Ils étaient trop mignons.

Croisant les bras, Draco décida de rétablir sa fierté – et accessoirement la vérité.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait virer, c'est lui qui ne s'est pas réveillé. Ensuite, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire engager par un charcutier puant, je lui ai sauvé la mise – et certainement sa vertu avec, tu peux me remercier – et l'ai engagé. Et non, je ne me cure pas le nez.

-Ok ok, je te crois, rit Ron (vous trouvez pas ça bizarre à prononcer, vous ? Bah, je le garde quand même), avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête.

-Ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi !

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, je vous laisse les jeunes, il est tard.

-Pff, on a le même âge...

Harry et Draco finirent par partir, non sans mal.

Enfin seul et au calme, Ron éclata de rire. Il était content pour son meilleur ami. Il l'avait bien mérité.

**OoOoO**

Draco décida de raccompagner Harry, prenant en compte l'heure tardive. Il ne faudrait pas que la petite chose fragile à côté de lui ne se fasse enlever, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce soir, il avait pris une grande décision. Il avait entendu leur conversation, et ça n'avait fait que renforcer ses intentions.

A savoir : Harry était sien. Il fallait juste le faire comprendre au principal concerné.

* * *

Alors, je continue ou pas ?

N'oubliez pas le sondage, plus haut !

**(1)** Je rappelle que toute la partie "création" est pure invention. Je ne sais pas vraiment si les Maitres Artificier font ça ou pas. Seulement, ça me parraissait approprié - et ça m'arrangeait, aussi ;p

A bientôt !


End file.
